Fuyu Kara, Haru Made
by aikocchan
Summary: Kisah cinta antara Seiichi yang menjadi pewaris tahta kerajaan Hiroshima, dengan Genichirou - pemuda yang bercita-cita mengarungi samudera dan mencari tujuan hidupnya. Bonus: RajiFict! Pembalasan review. Warning: AU, OOC-ness, gaje, dsb...
1. Fuyu

**RajiFict ~ 3rd Eps**

**~~~ Opening: Kanesaki Kentarou & Yagami Ren - GALAXY ~~~**

**Aiko**: Yak semuanyaaa~! Kita kembalii~! *_lari-lari keliling studio **RajiFict** sambil tebar-tebar menyan_*

**Jackal**: Sensei gila... (==)a

**Aiko**: Jaa~! Bersama dengan (calon) pacar saya, **_Jackkun~_** *_dinijek-injek_* mari kita habiskan se-abad dengan **RajiFict**! *diguyur oli*

**~~~ Opening again ~~~**

**Jackal**: Yah, seperti biasa, sesi pertama adalah untuk menjawab Review. Selanjutnya, biar Iko-sensei saja yang melanjutkan. _Douzo!_

**Aiko**: Arigatou ne, Jacckun~ Jaa, kita bahas review dari FanFic '_**Kazoku**_' kemarin. _Haa~ai'! Jackkun!_ Tolong box review'a~

**Jackal**: _Hai' kochira ni douzo!_

**Aiko**: *_ngerojok-rojok box_* _bahasa yang gak enak di dengar...._ (==) NIH! *_ngasi ke __Jackal_*

**Jackal**: Kita dapet dari **Acha-san** kara! _Yomita ne~_

**Aiko**: Ah~ _Hai'!_ Ini langsung kita kabulin request'annya untuk happy ending~ Selamat membaca, dan... jangan lupa review yah~ :D

Motto kami di **RajiFict** adalah: **"Setiap Review wajib, kudu, fardu'ain di balas!****"** jadi, tenang aja... (^^)

_Uwah~ Yokatta ne? _Syukurlah kalau mamah'a Acha-san bisa pulang cepet... (^^)

Kalau urusan Papah juga, nggak tentu pulang'a... *_lha, malah gue yang curhat? bubar!_*

Haaii~!_ Arigatou_ atas reviewnyaaa~~ m(_"_)m

**Jackal**: _Hai'! Sugi ni~_

**Aiko**: **AoRyuto-senpai** kara... _Yomimasu yo~_

Ahahahah~ pertengkaran adik kakak... seru _desu ne?_

Jackkun~ mau berantem sama akyu?

**Jackal**: *_perasaan mulai gak enak_* Boleh, *_menyingsingkan lengan baju_* dimana?

**Aiko**: Dikamar~ :D *_ditenda__ng Jackal guling-gu__ling keluar studio_*

_Ah~! Gomenne_, jadi ngaco...

Uh~waw! Iya donkz... :3 Walo **Sanada** badannya gede, **Kite** pake kacamata, tapi **Kunikki** tetep suami kyuh! XD *_disilet Tezuka_*

**Jackal**: _Mou~_ Semua review sudah dijawab!

**Aiko**: Hai~! Makasii ya, atas reviewnyaa~~

**Jackal**: Bagi pengirim Review kali ini, akan kami berikan **Gundam Toy Kit**! Aseli rancangan **Akaya**~

**Aiko**:_ Lha~ emang si Aka-chan sama ama Genki gitu? Otaku kambuhan? Daijoubu lah, yang penting ada hadiahnya~_

**Jackal**: Hadiah akan dikirimkan ke alamat masing-masing menggunakan **KETAPEL** super canggih buatan **BRAZIL**

**Aiko**: _Sa' karep mu lah~ aku iyo iyo ae_~ (==)

**Jackal**: Jaa, Nantikan proses pembuatan FF kali ini, di sesi selanjutnya \(^_^)

**Aiko**: Selamat membaca, selamat menikmati (^.^)/

**Jackal**: Terima kasih sudah mendegarkan **RajiFict** ya~

**Aiko**: Terus dukung kami...

**Jackal**: Sampai jumpa,

**Aiko**: Sampai bertemu di lain FanFic~

**Jackal - Aiko**: Jaa~ nee!

**~~~ Closing: Tezuka Kunimitsu (Okiayu Ryoutarou) - Road ~~~**

* * *

**Title**: _Fuyu Kara Haru Made_ [From Winter Till Spring]

**Writer**: Aihara Izumi

**Disclaimer**: - Pak'de **Konomi** yang sudah menciptakan** Alpha Pair** yang begitu Fabulous... Love you, Pak'de~ *_dilempar granat_*

- Mbak-mbak cantik yang menyanyikan lagu '**Story**' makasii ya~

**Genre**: Taiga, Romance, Drama

**Theme song**: AI - Story

**Current mood**: Depressed

**Note**: Bersetting sekitar.... yah~ masa-masa perang pasifik lah~ (^^) Dari '**Showa-jidai**' sampai ke-**Kaisaran Jepang** berakhir...

- Bagi kalian penggemar **Niou, Bunta, Renji**, dsb, maafkan saya jika mereka hanya tampil sekilas. Seluruh peran, saya berikan pada **mamah Yuki**, dan **Papa Sana**, (^^) *_digebukin massa_*

**Warning**: Kesalahan timeline, pengetikan, jidai... Gaje, dan lain sebagainya. Mohon di maafkan~

Semenjak saya bukan ahli sejarah, pelajaran sejarah aja saya tidur, maka itu... maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan tanggal maupun kejadian (^^;)

**~~~ SELAMAT MENIKMATI ~~~**

(_udah kayak tulisan di carik-carik makanan yang suka dibagi-in pas habis tahlilan ato kotak-kotak martabak yang sering gue beli_)

* * *

**------ Fuyu Kara, Haru Made ------**

Cerita ini di mulai dari sebuah pertemuan kecil, yang berakhir menjadi bunga Matahari yang merekah di musim semi...

**~Hiroshima, November 1933~**

"Seiichi~! Jangan terburu-buru~"

Nampaklah seorang gadis cilik yang berumur sekitar 8 tahun, berkimono biru -- yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, sedang berlarian di sekitar istana yang sikelilingi parit penuh Ikan Koi tersebut. _Hiroshima-jo_, atau Istana Hiroshima. Dipimpin oleh seorang Kaisar berambut perak -- **Niou Masaharu**, dan permaisurinya **Bunta-ko**.

(**author**_: sumpah nulis baru nyampe sini, tapi perut gue udah sakit! Ngakak! XD_)

Namun gadis kecil tersebut tidak menghiraukannya. Ia tetap berlari dengan riang sembari membawa sekeranjang penuh _dango_*)hangat pemberian dayang istana nya.

**Seiichi** -- nama gadis kecil tersebut, terus berlari menuju halaman belakang istana -- tempat dimana Ia akan menikmati dango hangat tersebut tanpa terhenti, Seiichi terus berlari dengan langkah mungilnya, bak tupai kecil yang baru mencuri biji kenari pertamanya. Sampailah Ia pada sebuah taman luas yang di penuhi pepohonan yang mulai merontokkan daun-daunnya. Ini adalah musim peralihan, dimana musim dingin sebentar lagi yang akan menguasai Hiroshima.

Nafasnya memburu seraya langkahnya melemah. Sesekali menoleh kebelakang agar tidak ada yang mengejarnya, atau menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam ruangan -- itu membosankan, menurut Seiichi.

Tanpa perlindungan dan kewaspadaan, Seiichi terus menoleh kebelakang, dan...

**--- BUKHH!**

Seiichi menabrak seseorang yang juga terpental saat dirinya menabrak orang tersebut.

Gadis kecil ini mengaduh. Kepalanya sakit saat terbentur (sepertinya) dengan siku, dan _dango_ yang akan menjadi santapannya siang ini terjatuh berserakkan bak momiji yang menjadi coklat yang menghiasi tanah di musim kemarau kemarin.

Selagi Seiichi sibuk mengaduh, matanya sempat melirik siapa yang telah menyebabkan Ia terjatuh.

**限られた時の中でどれだけのコトが出来るのだろう...**

[_Aku ingin tahu, berapa banyak hal yang dapat kulakukan dalam waktu yang terbatas ini...._]

Nampaklah seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya. Berambut pendek lurus hitam dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya -- dan hampir menutupi matanya.

"_Siapa Ia?_"

Belum pernah Seiichi melihat seseorang yang sebaya dengannya. Matanya tajam, dengan alis yang runcing. Pemuda itu pun sibuk mengaduh sembari memegangi pinggangnya yang terbentur lantai.

Melihatnya, Seiichi malah diam. Terkesima.

Sejenak kemudian, pemuda itu menatapnya, yang membuat Seiichi langsung menurunkan pandangannya. Namun Ia masih dapat mendengar suara lantai kayu yang diinjak -- tanda pemuda itu hendak bangkit. Namun Seiichi tak sedikit pun mengangkat pandangannya. Sampai akhirnya Ia mengadah saat sebuah tangan terjulur padanya.

Pemuda itu hendak membantunya berdiri.

Seiichi hanya terdiam dan menatap lekat pemuda tersebut.

"Kenapa malah diam? cepat berdiri! Bantu aku mengumpulkan _dango-dango_ ini," ujarnya dingin.

Dengan perasaan aneh, Seiichi menerima uluran tangan tersebut dan berdiri. Bukannya langsung membantu pemuda tersebut mengumpulkan dango, Ia malah mematung menontonnya.

"Emang dasar perempuan, paling tidak bisa yang namanya susah," gerutu pemuda tersebut setelah jengkel melihat gadis yang ditolongnya malah terdiam.

**言葉にならないほどの想いを**

[_Perasaanku terlalu kuat untuk dituangkan ke dalam kata-kata..._]

Seiichi terus terdiam.

"Nih!" pemuda tersebut menyerahkan keranjang _dango_-nya pada Seiichi, "kembali lagi sana ke dapur, dan minta lagi yang baru. Itu sudah dingin, dan tidak enak untuk dimakan," jelasnya, lalu pergi.

**どれだけアナタに伝えられるだろう...**

[_Aku ingin tahu, seberapa banyak hal yang dapat kukatakan padamu..._]

Baru kali ini ada orang yang menyuruhnya masuk ke dapur. Hampir semua pelayannya -- bahkan sang Pemaisuri, tidak mengijinkannya sekedar melongok ke dalam bangunan tempat memproduksi makanan dalam jumlah besar bagi seluruh warga Istana. Dan baru kali ini Seiichi dimarahi oleh orang lain selain sang Mamah - Bunta, yang paling gak tahan melihatnya manjat pohon di samping istana.

Sosoknya yang menghilang sembari menyeret _shinai_*) di kabut tipis pagi ini, membuatnya terus bertanya, "_siapa pemuda ini...?_"

"Permisi, _o-tetsudai-san_**) boleh minta dango baru lagi? Yang ini sudah jatuh tadi," pinta Seiichi sopan dari balik pintu dapur.

Gak peduli tukang racik bumbu, tukang jagal daging, ampe tukang bersih-bersih wajan (macam author), langsung pada menoleh cengok.

"Ah~! _Ojou-sama_***)... tolong jangan ke dapur, nanti anda akan jadi kotor," seorang pelayan buru-buru menghampiri Seiichi dan berlutut mengambil keranjang _dango_-nya.  
"Aku hanya meminta _dango_ saja, kok,"  
"Tapi _Ojou-sama_ bisa meminta tolong pada pelayan kamar,"

Seiichi mendengus kesal. Semua orang memperlakukan Ia selayaknya kertas rapuh yang akan sobek dengan sekali tiupan angin saja. Kecuali pemuda tadi. Pemuda yang memperlakukannya secara berbeda dari yang lainnya.

"Nanti orang tua _Ojou-sama_ bisa marah kalau tahu, anda ada di sini," ujar pelayan itu sopan.  
"Mereka takkan tahu kok," senyumnya.

* * *

_**Notes**: _

_*) Dango = Kue bulat yang di tusuk seperti sate, biasanya berisi kacang  
**) Shinai = Pedang Bambu yang biasa dipakai untuk latihan Kendo  
***) O-tetsudai-san = Pelayan  
****) Ojou-sama = Tuan Putri  
_

* * *

"Ayah membawamu ke sini untuk tinggal di istana, Genichirou,"

**Genichirou** -- 10 tahun, duduk dihadapan **Yanagi** -- penasihat utama Istana ini, "terima kasih, Ayah..."  
"... sekaligus, aku akan mendidikmu secara langsung untuk menjadi penasihat utama di sini,"

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak ingin menjadi penasihat. Hidupku itu jauh dari filosofi,"

Yanagi hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar penolakan mentah-mentah sang anak.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu?"  
"Tidak berkesan..."

Yanagi terdiam. Ia tetap melanjutkan acara tulis-menulis sembari menunggu luncuran kata-kata selanjutnya dari sang anak.

"Hari pertama saja aku langsung bertubrukan dengan seorang gadis yang sama sekali tak mau berbicara padaku," Genichirou mendengus kesal sembari menatap keluar jendela. Hembusan nafasnya menyebabkan permukaan kaca tersebut berembun.  
"Gadis?" Yanagi langsung mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.  
"Iya~ sepertinya.... lebih muda dariku dengan warna rambut biru -- warna yang aneh..." gumam Genichirou panjang lebar.  
"Kau apakan dia?" Yanagi seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sang anak.  
"Yang ada dia yang menabrakku!"

Terjadilah adu argumen murahan.

"Kau tahu siapa dia?"  
"Tau! Seorang gadis manja yang hanya bisa diam saat dirinya menabrak orang lain,"  
"Dia itu putri mahkota di kerajaan ini, tahu!"

* * *

"Maafkan atas kelancangan kami!" Yanagi memaksa Genichirou ikut menunduk dengannya.

Seiichi yang sedang damai menikmati teh jahe musim dinginnya di teras bersama dayang setia-nya pun jadi kaget.

"Maafkan... atas... perkataan saya yang kasar tadi..." ujar Genichirou terputus-putus.

Seiichi lagi-lagi diam. Ia mengamati pendaran mutiara hitam dibalik sapuan poni tersebut.

"Ah~ kau... yang tadi menabrakku ya?" tanya Seiichi lugu.  
"Kau yang menabrakku!" protes Genichirou.  
"Genichirou!" sang ayah malah merendahkan kepalanya -- dan membuatnya hampir mencium lantai teras, "maaf atas perbuatannya"

Seiichi tertawa kecil, "tidak apa-apa..."

"Yanagi-saan~~" panggilnya pada penasihat yang sudah akrab dengan sang Ayah, "jangan bersikap formal dihadapanku, ah~ di hadapan Chichi-ue *) saja tidak begitu~" senyum Seiichi.  
"Ah... maafkan saya!"  
"Sudah kubilang~ tak apa~ tak apa~"

Tanpa sengaja pandangan Seiichi dengan pandangan Genichirou.

"Ah! Genichirou-san ya?"  
"Ah... itu namaku," ujar Genichirou dalam keadaan masih membungkuk.  
"Namamu panjang sekali. Kupanggil Gen-chan saja ya?"  
"Heh! Jangan seenaknya mengubah nama orang!"  
"Mohon bantuannya, Gen-chan~"  
"Kubunuh kau!"  
"Genichirou! Sopan sedikit, kenapa?"

* * *

Dan dimulailah hari-hari mereka berdua...

**~Hiroshima, Awal Desember 1933~**

"Hei! Sedang apa kau di sana?" teriak Genichiro pada Seiichi yang sedang asyik mengamati sesuatu di atas pohon.  
"Gen-chan! Lihatlah! Ada sarng burung di sini!" tunjuk Seiichi girang.  
"Genichirou! Bukan Gen-chan! Setidaknya Genichirou-kun! Atau lebih baik Genichirou-sama!" protes Genichirou dari bawah.  
"Kau mau melihatnya? bagus loh! Seperti burung murai~" nampaknya Seiichi tidak mempedulikan protes Genichirou barusan.

Genichirou mendenguskan nafas kesal. Dijinjingnya hakama yang menutupi mata kakinya tersebut, dan dipanteknya satu pijakan diatas pohon mahoni tersebut, "dasar merepotkan," gerutunya.

"Akhirnya, kau naik juga~" ujar Seiichi senang.  
"Turun!" perintah Genichirou.  
"Tapi... aku mau menjaga sarang ini sampai induknya datang..." pinta Seiichi.

Genichirou meninggikan dagunya untuk melihat sarang tersebut. Nampaklah jalinan rumit dari serat-serat kayu yang membentuk tempat seperti mangkuk, dengan 4 telur yang terbaring diatasnya.

"Memangnya, kau induknya?"  
"Tapi kan..."  
"Turun,"  
"Tapi...."  
"Turun, atau kupatahkan sarang mereka,"

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Seiichi.

Genichirou menapaki kalinya ke dahan terdekat.  
Lalu dengan satu tangan Ia menarik ujung lengan kimono Seiichi. Yang menyebabkan tubuh gadis kecil tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan sesaat.

"Gen-chan bodoh! Aku bisa jatuh tau!" protes Seiichi.  
"Memang itu tujuanku,"  
"Kalau aku mati, bagaimana?"  
"Kau takkan mati selama ada aku," ujar Genichirou pede, lalu Ia menarik kain merah muda tersebut.

"KYAAAA!"

Seiichi tidak jatuh ke tanah, karena Genichirou sudah siap menopangnya dengan bahunya.

"Sudah, masuk ke dalam, jika kau masih di sini dalam 5 menit kedepan, maka kau akan jadi patung es," Genichirou membawa Seiichi masuk ke dalam bangunan utama.

"Tidak mau! Bagaimana kalau telur-telurnya mati kedinginan?" ronta Seiichi tanpa balasan dari Genichirou, "dasar kejam! Tidak punya perasaan!" Seiichi memukuli bahu Genichirou dengan kepalan tangannya yang kecil, "aku benci Gen-chan!"

Genichirou merenungi kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh tuan putri kecilnya yang egois -- yang langsung melompat turun dan berlari menjauhinya, begitu dirinya membungkuk untuk menurunkan Seiichi dari bahunya yang mulai terasa pegal.

"_Sebaiknya, aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum Ia ngambek lebih jauh...._"

* * *

Seiichi terbangun di pagi yang cerah. Sinar matahari yang hangat mengalahkan hembusan angin dingin di bulan Desember ini. Seiichi baru tersadar kalau semalam Ia jatuh tertidur tanpa sadar setelah semalaman Ia ngambek terhadap Genichirou.

Kedua mata yang baru saja dibukanya, langsung bersiaga mengawasi sekitarnya. Setelah dirasanya aman, Ia langsung berlari menuju pohon yang terakhir dinaikinya kemarin.  
Hari ini, ia harus membawa sarang burung itu ke tempat yang lebih hangat.

Dengan cekatan, Seiichi menaiki pijakan-pijakan licin pohon mahoni tersebut. Begitu dirinya sampai, dan melihat sarang burung tersebut....

"Eh?"

Seiichi melihat sebuah gulungan handuk kecil yang tebal, sudah melingkupi pasang mungil tersebut.

"Tak seharusnya kau berniat memindahkan mereka dari habitatnya,"

Belum selesai pertanyaan dalam kepala Seiichi terjawab akan '_siapakah yang menaruh handuk tersebut guna menghangatkan sarang burung tersebut?_', terdengarlah suara Genichirou dari bawah pohon.

"Gen-chan!" Seiichi meneriakkan namanya, "terima kasih!"  
Genichirou nampak terkejut, "he! Untuk apa?" Genichirou berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Seiichi tak lagi membalas, setelah ia memvonis bahwa Genichirou-lah yang '_menghangatkan_' sarang burung tersebut. Gerakan kakinya mulai bersiap untuk terjun ke bawah.

"Hei! Bodoh! Apa yang akan kau lakukan!" Genichirou jadi panik sendiri.  
Seiichi hanya tersenyum memamerkan gigi taringnya yang mungil. Lalu, tanpa aba-aba, ia meloncat turun, dan.....

**---BRUUKHH!**

Seiichi mendarat dengan selamat sentosa di atas tubuh Genichirou.

"Dasar bodoh! Meloncat seperti itu bisa membuatmu mati, tauk!" omel Genichirou.  
Lagi-lagi Seiichi memamerkan deretan gigi susunya yang kecil-kecil dan tertata rapi, "aku takkan mati selama ada Gen-chan,"  
Wajah Genichirou memerah. Kata-kata Seiichi barusan terdengar seperti sebuah lamaran. Ia memalingkan wajahnya guna menghindari pertanyaan Seiichi atas warna mukanya yang berubah.

"Sudah! Sana masuk. Sarapan sudah menanti di meja," Genichirou bangkit dari tanah yang bersalju tersebut, setelah menyingkirkan Seiichi yang menindih tubuhnya terlebih dahulu.

"Gen-chan mau sarapan bareng?" tanya Seiichi yang masih sibuk menguntit Genichirou.  
"Tidak! Aku lebih baik sarapan bersama Ayah,"  
"Ah! Kenapa, Gen-chan?"  
"Nanti aku disuruh menyuapimu lagi,"  
"Memang itu tujuanku," papar Seiichi tanpa dosa.  
"Tidak mau! Memangnya aku pengasuh-mu?"  
"Ah! Gen-chan~~!"

* * *

**~Hiroshima, Mei 1939, Musim Semi~**

"Gen-chan! _Okaeri!_" Seiichi --yang kini berusia 16 tahun-- menuruni anak tangga yang menghubungkan teras _dojou_*) dengan tanah.

Pemuda yang dipanggilnya dengan 'Gen-chan' tersebut menoleh sembari menutup pintu pagar kecil yang terletak di samping istana.  
Dalam sekejap, Seiichi sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan antusias.

"Ada apa?" Genichirou --yang kini berusia 18 tahun-- memandang tuan putri kecilnya tersebut yang kini tingginya 10cm di bawahnya.

"Bagaimana sekolah hari ini?" tanya Seiichi.

Sejak berumur 14tahun, Genichirou dimasukkan ke sebuah sekolah umum, untuk menimba ilmu seperti kebanyakan anak-anak bangsawan lainnya. Berbaur dengan anak-anak lainnya, bahkan anak-anak dari orang asing, membuat Genichirou mendapat banyak pengetahuan, dan pengalaman. Dan membuat Seiichi setia menunggunya sepulang sekolah, karena biasanya Genichirou akan menceritakan pengalaman menariknya hari itu.

"Yah, lumayan menyenangkan," Genichirou melangkahkan kaki masuk dengan dikuntiti oleh Seiichi dari belakang, "kau sendiri?" tanya Genichirou balik.

Sedang majikan kecilnya ini, bersekolah privat di dalam istananya. Dengan seorang guru yang dipilihkan oleh Kaisar secara langsung -- yang menurut Seiichi, adalah guru yang membosankan.

"Aku... biasa saja," Seiichi beralih. Dari sisi kiri Genichirou, ke sisi kanannya.  
"Benarkah? Belajar apa?" sudah pasti Genichirou bertanya demikian.  
"Hari ini, aku belajar '_shodo_'**)," jawab Seiichi cepat.  
"Seru ya?" Genichirou duduk di teras _dojou_, yang lalu diikuti oleh Seiichi.  
"Seru sih, tapi... Aku mau Gen-chan yang mengajarkan," ujarnya riang sembari mengayunkan kakinya.  
"Memangnya, ada apa dengan pengajaran **Yagyuu-sensei** --nama guru privat Seiichi-- ?"  
"Terlalu banyak aturan! Harus begini-lah, tangannya begitu-lah, dan macam lainnya," sungut Seiichi, "sedang waktu aku belajar dengan Gen-chan, biasa saja. Tanpa aturan,"

Genichirou hanya tersenyum tipis dengan pujian yang dilontarkan oleh Seiichi, "sebenarnya _shodo_ itu banyak aturan loh,"  
"Ah, tidak juga. Tergantung yang mengajarinya," lagi-lagi Seiichi membela teman kecilnya tersebut.

Sejenak angin yang berbau wangi berhembus. Ini sudah pertengahan musim semi.

"Giliranmu," Seiichi melemparkan pandangannya pada Genichirou yang sibuk mengamati lebah yang asyik bercumbu dengan bunga Hinagiku yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Giliran apa?"  
"Giliran bercerita, Gen-chan~"  
"Oh, hari ini..." Genichirou mengerutkan alisnya --mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini-- "..... hari ini, aku pergi ke pantai," ujar Genichirou memotong ceritanya, agar Seiichi bertanya padanya.

"Untuk apa pergi ke pantai?" tanya Seiichi --seperti apa yang sudah diduga Genichirou--  
"Untuk mengamati lalu-lintas laut," pandangnya pada langit biru yang ada diatas kepala mereka.  
"Kapal dagang ya?"  
"Tidak hanya itu. Banyak juga kapal asing yang datang,"  
"Apa menariknya sih?"  
"Entahlah..." Genichirou menrendahkan tubuhnya kebelakang dengan disangga oleh kedua tangannya, "Menemukan sesuatu yang baru, pengetahuan baru... berjalan-jalan, banyak deh!"

Seiichi tertegun dengan perkataan tersebut.

"Aku..." tanpa sadar Seiichi bergumam, "....aku.... ingin sekali melihat dunia yang kau lihat..."  
"Ada saatnya nanti," ujar Genichirou menanggapi pernayataan Seiichi yang hampir membuatnya kelabakan.  
"Besok,"  
"He?"  
"Besok! Bagaimana kalau besok kita keluar bersama?" tawarnya antusias.  
Sesaat Genichirou memandang Seiichi tak percaya, "jangan bercanda! Kau pikir gampang, untuk beradaptasi dengan dunia luar secepat itu?"  
"Ayolaahh~~ aku hanya melihat-lihat saja~~"  
"Sebelum itu, kuasailah ilmu geografi-mu dengan benar, baru akan kuajak berkeliling Hiroshima," Genichirou bangkit dari sisi Seiichi.  
"Tapi ilmu Geografi itu membosankaann~~"  
"Mau kuajarkan?"  
"Tak peduli kau atau Yagyuu-sensei, Ilmu Geografi itu hal yang menyusahkanku," sungut Seiichi.  
"Terserah kau. Aku akan berada di _dojou_ seharian ini. Tolong jangan ganggu,"  
"Tapi..."

**--- BRAAAKK!**

Pintu dojou tertutup. Seiichi mengerti, hari itu, siang itu, Genichirou sedang tidak ingin diganggu kalau sudahpacaran dengan Shinai-nya. Kalau tidak, yah... Genichirou bisa ngamuk-ngamuk lebih parah dari dirinya saat ngambek sewaktu tidak diperbolehkan memegang Katana milik Genichirou.

"_Jahat..._"

* * *

_**Notes**: dojou*) = Tempat latihan. Baik kendo, archery, maupun judo_

_shodo**) = Seni melukis kaligrafi Jepang_

* * *

"Gen-chan, bangun," bisikan lirih tersebut mengusik tidur Genichirou yang tidak terlalu lelap, karena semalaman ia harus membantu sang ayah di perpustakaan.

Dibukanya kelopak mata yang baru tertutup itu. Dan nampaklah sosok Seiichi di pelupuk matanya, "aku baru tidur, Seiichi," Genichirou mengerang seraya membalikkan tubuhnya -- memunggungi Seiichi.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keluar?" ujar Seiichi antusias.  
Genichirou sedikit mengintip pagi dari balik selimutnya, "ini masih subuh. Jangan bercanda, ah!"  
"Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku, aku akan berjalan sendiri," ancam Seiichi.  
"Pergi saja sana! Paling-paling dalam waktu 5 menit, kau akan kembali lagi ke sini sambil menangis, gara-gara tersesat," tantang Genichirou.

Lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh dari _futon_*), dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Seiichi sudah pergi.  
Walau masih rada kesal karena istirahatnya terganggu, Genichirou tetap menghitung waktu menuju 5 menit kedepan.  
Ada sedikit rasa khawatir jika dalam jangka tersebut, Seiichi tidak kembali.

Dan kekhawatirannya itu, terwujud. Seiichi belum nampak kembali. Tak terdengar suara Seiichi yang menangis, memanggil namanya karenatersesat. Dan Genichirou bergegas mengenakan _Hakama**)_-nya.

* * *

_**Notes**: futon*) = tempat tidur Jepang yang berupa kasur lipat_

_hakama**) = pakaian bawah laki-laki di Jepang dengan Happi (pakaian atas) sebagai pasangannya_

* * *

Seiichi berjalan keluar istananya, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun yang ada di dalam istana -- kecuali Genichirou yang barusan ia bangunkan paksa.  
Kakinya yang terbiasa memanjati pohon-pohon sekitar istana, kini berhasil memanjat pagar selatan istana melalui gerbang kuil yang terbilang rendah.

Saat masih terbilang subuh -- saat pendeta **Kuwahara** belum bangun untuk membereskan kuil, dan para dayang belum sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi ini, Seiichi menapaki tanah diluar istana untuk pertama kalinya.

"Uwaaahh~ segarnyaa~" Seiichi merentangkan kedua tangannya.  
Langkah kakinya langsung berlari menyusuri jalan setapak menuju pusat kota, seiring bunyi geta yang dipakainya.

**---BRUUKKHH!**

Seiichi jatuh tersungkur diatas rerumputan yang lembut dan basah karena embun.  
Ujung _yukata_-nya terinjak tanpa sengaja, sehingga keseimbangan tubuhnya timpang lalu terjatuh.

"Ah, kalau begitu, kulipat saja kain sialan ini," Seiichi menggulung _yukata_-nya hingga sebatas lutut.

* * *

Seiichi bagai burung yang baru terbang melintasi samudera. Ia melihat banyak hal baru yang sangat dikaguminya di kota.  
Orang-orang yang sibuk menggotong dagangan kesana-kemari, gadis-gadis seumurannya yang ikut berjualan, aneka barang-barang yang dijual, dan... sejuta hal lain yang membuat Seiichi kagum akan kesederhanaan kota kelahirannya ini.

"Silahkan kue-nya, _ojou-san_," tawar seorang penjual.  
"Ini harganya berapa?"  
"Hanya 2yen saja, kok,"

Seiichi mengambil satu dango dan mengeluarkan sekantung uang emas yang entah berapa jumlahnya -- yang jelas, membuat pedagang tersebut terkejut dan tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Terima kasih atas _dango_-nya~!" Seiichi pun pergi.

Sebenarnya, bukan niat Seiichi untuk membantu, maupun memang ia ingin dermawan. Tapi.... Seiichi memang lemah dalam hal hitung-menghitung ekonomi, terlebih uang.

Seiichi berjalan menyusuri jalan yang ada di hadapannya. Tak peduli kemana, yang penting ia keluar sementara dari Istana yang membatasinya dengan keindahan kota selama ini.

Tanpa terasa, langkah kakinya sudah keluar dari tempat yang bisa dibilang pasar tersebut. Dan sampailah Ia di tempat sepi.

Selagi Seiichi terhipnotis oleh tarian bunga di sepanjang jalan, hutan mulai terbentang di hadapannya tanpa disadarinya...

* * *

Genichirou bergegas lari menuju luar istana melalui gerbang utara -- arah yang berlawanan dengan jalan keluar Seiichi.

"Selamat pagi, Genichirou-kun~" sapa para penjaga gerbang.  
"Pagi," jawab Genichirou cepat karena persediaan nafasnya mulai habis, "apa........" Genichirou menghentikan kalimatnya untuk menanyakan keberadaan Seiichi.

"Bisa heboh orang-orang istana kalau tahu putri manja itu menghilang," pikir Genichirou.

"Mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?" tanya mereka lagi ditengah lamunan pemuda tanggung ini.  
"Ke sekolah!" Genichirou langsung melesat keluar gerbang tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Anak Yanagi-sama, rajin sekali ya? Pagi-pagi begini sudah berangkat ke sekolah,"  
"Ia pasti anak pintar,"  
"Memangnya kenapa?"  
"Ke sekolah saja tidak membawa buku...."

* * *

Walhasil, akhirnya, pada kenyataannya, Genichirou mencari-cari gadis berambut biru laut tersebut dengan usahanya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya, kucari di sekitar Istana, sebelum orang-orang Istana heboh tak menemukan Seiichi dimana pun," pikirnya.

Dari utara, Genichirou menuju barat. Di barat pun ia tidak menemukan apa-apa, sampai instingnya membawanya ke selatan.  
Di selatan, Genichirou menemukan hiasan rambut yang biasa Seiichi salah sehari-hari; bunga lily yang terbuat dari perak. Terbaring diatas rumput saat pemiliknya terjatuh tadi.

"Mungkin Ia pergi ke arah kota," gumamnya.

Dan di pasar yang barusan dikunjungi Seiichi pun terjadi kehebohan dengan adanya malaikat yang datang dengan membeli sebuah _dango_ dengan sekantung koin emas.

"Itu sih, bukan malaikat, tapi anak bodoh yang tidak bisa berhitung itu," gerutu Genichirou setelah menghampiri dan mengetahui kerumunan tersebut.

"Tidak salah lagi... Ia pasti melewati jalan ini,"

Langkah kaki Genichirou terhenti saat hutan terbentang di hadapannya.

"_Kalau sampai si bodoh itu masuk ke hutan ini, akan ku hukum dia! Tak peduli putri mahkota atau apalah..._" tekad Genichirou sembari memasuki wilayah hutan tersebut.

* * *

Sialnya, hari ini langit tak bersahabat. Awan hitam menghiasi langit Hiroshima.

"Ah... jalannya kok, berhenti di sini ya?" tanya Seiichi polos pada dirinya, "sebaiknya aku kembali sebelum mereka mengerahkan seisi istana untuk mencariku," Seiichi mulai bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri -- mengusir sepi. "Terlebih Gen-chan... Ia pasti yang pertama kali mengomel padaku,"

**--- BRUUKHH!**

Ini adalah kedua kalinya Seiichi terjatuh hari ini. Jika tadi karena ujung _yukata_-nya terinjak oleh dirinya sendiri, kali ini karena tali _get_a-nya putus.  
Sambil mengaduh, Seiichi mencoba bangkit dan membersihkan noda tanah yang terlanjur mewarnai _yukata_ yang berwarna hijau muda tersebut.  
"Ahh... robek... Gen-chan bisa mengamuk nih," ratap Seiichi membayangkan wajah garang calon penerus penasihat kerajaan tersebut, kalau sudah marah-marah sambil memegang apalagi mengacungkan _shinai_-nya.  
"Apa... sebaiknya tadi aku tidak keluar istana ya?" sesalnya.

Walau sesak dengan kesialannya hari ini, namun Seiichi mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

"Seiichi!"

Terdengar suara Genichirou di ujung pandangannya.

"Gen-chan?" Seiichi menyebut nama orang yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya itu.  
Namun Seiichi tidak beranjak. Ia takut, kalau pikirannya itu hanya fatamorgana.

Tapi sosok tersebut malah mendekat, dan semakin mendekat.

* * *

Tidak salah lagi, gadis berambut biru itu adalah Seiichi. Genichirou terus memacu langkahnya untuk segera meraihnya.  
Dilihatnya Seiichi yang sudah ternoda tanah dengan bulir-bulir airmata di sudut-sudut matanya.

"Seiichi?"

Genichirou memanggil sekali lagi nama orang itu -- yang sudah membuatnya khawatir habis-habisan hari ini, untuk memastikan kalau ia tidak kerasukan arwah hutan.

Gadis bermata _amethyst_ tersebut, diam memperhatikan dirinya dari ujung-ke-ujung, dan sempat membuat Genichirou berpikir kalau ia sudah kerasukan karena tatapannya yang terkesan polos.

"Gen-chan!" tiba-tiba Seiichi melompat dan menggabruk dirinya, "syukurlah kau baik-baik saja~" isaknya.  
Genichirou langsung menarik wajah Seiichi dari pundaknya, ke depan wajahnya, "aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu, bodoh!" Genichirou meluapkan kekhawatirannya, "ku kira kau sudah tewas dimakan harimau!" Genichirou buru-buru menenggelamkan Seiichi ke dalam pelukannya. Airmatanya hampir menetes, dan Ia tidak ingin Seiichi melihatnya walau hanya sebutir.

**ずっと閉じ込めてた胸の痛みを消してくれた**

[_Kau menghapus luka dihatiku yang selalu kukunci..._]

"Gen-chan mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Seiichi sembari berusaha melihat wajah Genichirou.  
"Tentu saja bodoh! Jika kau tidak ketemu sampai siang, kepalaku ini jadi taruhannya tauk!" ujar Genichirou berbohong. Ia hanya tidak ingin Seiichi tahu perasaan yang sebenarnya.  
"_Yatta~_! Gen-chan mengkhawatirkan aku~" ujar Seiichi senang dalam isakannya.  
"Dasar bodoh..." gerutu Genichirou.

**今 私が笑えるのは, 一緒に泣いてくれたキミがいたから**

[_Sekarang aku bisa tertawa lagi, karena kau menangis bersamaku...._]

Genichirou mengadah pada celah-celah hutan yang mempertemukannya dengan langit yang semakin gelap.

"Ayo, pulang... sebelum kita kebasahan di sini," Genichirou menarik tangan Seiichi.  
"Tunggu," Seiichi menahannya.  
Genichirou mengerutkan alisnya. Lalu mengikuti arah pandang Seiichi ke bawah, dan menemukan _geta_-nya dengan tali yang putus.

"Dasar merepotkan~" Genichirou langsung berjongkok dihadapan gadis itu.  
"Hee?" namun Seiichi terlalu lugu untuk menangkap isyarat '_ayo naik ke punggungku_'.  
"Kok malah 'hee'? Ayo cepat naik!"  
"Tapi..."  
"Mau kutinggal di sini?"  
"Aku berat loh Gen-chan~"  
"Sudah tauk!"

Dengan Ragu Seiichi naik ke punggung pemuda yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Sudah kuduga," erang Genichirou saat menegakkan kedua kakinya, ".... kau berat,"  
"Kalau aku berat, turunkan saja aku. Biar ku bertelanjang kaki,"  
"Kau mau, kaki-mu terluka parah atau di gigit serangga?"  
Mendengar kata 'serangga', Seiichi langsung merapatkan tubuhnya pada punggung Genichirou. Genichirou mengerti detail kalau Seiichi itu benci dan jijik terhadap serangga jenis apapun. Yaahh... kecuali belalang kupu-kupu, kalau pagi makan nasi, malem minum susu~~ *_kok nyanyi?_*

Baru saja Genichirou menyebutkan kata 'serangga', Seiichi tiba-tiba menjerit.

"Ada apa?" otomatis Genichirou ikut panik.  
"Itu! Ada laba-laba di punggungmu!" Seiichi langsung panik gak karuan.  
"Hei! Tenanglah! Cuma serangga," Genichirou berusaha menenangkan Seiichi.  
"Tapi aku takut serangga!" Seiichi tetap bergerak-gerak sementara Genichirou kewalahan menyeimbangkan mereka berdua dan....

**---- SRRAAKK! **

Mereka berdua berseluncur bebas tanpa hambatan layaknya jalan tol ke sebuah jurang di sisi kanan mereka *_ditabok Genichirou_*.

"Seiichi!" tanpa meminta izin, Genichirou langsung menutupi tubuh Seiichi dengan tubuhnya. Sebisa mungkin, gadis itu tidak terluka.

Dan...

**---- BRAAKK!**

Mereka terhenti oleh sebuah pohon yang ada. Genichirou mempertahankan kesadarannya setelah beberapa kali kepalanya terbentur ranting, maupun batu yang ada. Dengan sigap ia memeriksa kondisi sekelilingnya.  
Mereka terjatuh ke jurang yang tidak terlalu dalam. Hanya berjarak 5 meter dari tempat semula mereka berdiri.

"Seiichi? kau tidak apa-apa?" Genichirou memastikan keadaan gadis itu baik-baik saja.  
Seiichi masih meringkuk dalam dekapan Genichirou. Kejadian tadi membuatnya shock.  
"Hei~ sudah tidak apa-apa... bukalah mata mu. Kita akan memanjat keluar,"  
Perlahan, Seiichi mengadahkan pandangannya. Wajah Genichirou adalah hal yang pertama kali ingin dilihatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Genichirou sekali lagi untuk memastikan.  
"Aku... aku baik-baik saja," ujar Seiichi sembari sibuk memeriksa tubuh orang yang melindunginya tadi ini.

Tanpa sengaja, Seiichi menarik bahu kiri Genichirou terlalu keras.

"ARGH!" kontan saja Genichirou langsung mengerang.  
Merasa ada yang salah, Seiichi lalu mengamati, "ya ampun! Gen-chan! Bahu-mu!" pekik Seiichi.  
"Bahu ku? Bahu ku kenapa?" Genichirou jadi ikutan panik.

Seiichi tak dapat menggambarkannya secara langsung. Kulit yang menempel pada bahu kiri Genichirou robek, dengan lebar sejengkal, mungkin. Seraya kain yang membungkus punggungnya. Kedalaman luka yang menampakkan pemandangan putih -- yang Seiichi anggap itu adalah tulang, membuat gadis ini bergidik, dengan darah segar yang mengalir.

"Bahu-ku kenapa?" Genichirou sedikit mengguncang tubuh Seiichi.  
"Bahu-mu.... robek..." ujar Seiiichi takut-takut.

Agak ngeri juga sebenarnya saat Genichirou mendengar bahunya demikian. Tapi, Ia menyembunyikannya. Daripada membuat tuan putri-nya malah menangis panik.

_"Pantas saja berasa sakit..."_ pikirnya.

"Cuma luka robek saja kok. 3-4 bulan juga sembuh~ apalagi dengan pengobatan (aneh) tabib **Sadaharu** --tabib istana--," ujar Genichirou menenangkan Seiichi.

Tanpa diduga-duga oleh Genichirou. Seiichi yang tadi diduganya akan menangis panik, malah membuka gulungan _yukata_-nya, lalu merobeknya hingga kain yang tadi menutupi kaki-nya, kini menampilkannya sebatas lutut.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?"  
"Membalut luka mu," Seiichi menahan airmata sembari sibuk memintal robekan kain tersebut.  
"Kau bodoh! Itu _yukata_ mahal tauk!"  
"Tidak harganya jika dibandingkan dengan luka-mu!"  
"Kau bisa diomeli!"  
"Kau bisa infeksi!" ujar Seiichi tak kalah tinggi intonasi, "aku tak mau melihatmu kena infeksi... nanti... nanti... nanti kau tak lagi bisa latihan _kendo_ lagi! Tidak ada lagi orang yang akan melindungiku dengan pedang bambu itu!" mau tak mau, airmata Seiichi jadi mengalir. Butir demi butir membasahi pipinya yang memerah karena emosi.

Mereka berdua hanyut dalam simfoni hutan. Dan angin pun berdesir...

"Baiklah," ujar Genichirou, "tolong ya," Genichirou merelakan bahu-nya.

**一人じゃないからキミが私を守るから**

[_Aku tidak sendirian, karena kau melindungiku..._]

Dengan segera, Seiichi membalut dan menghentikan pendarahan. Sesekali Genichirou meringis. Namun Seiichi tidak mempedulikannya.

"Pelan-pelan, bodoh!" erang Genichirou.  
"Kalau tidak sekencang mungkin, darahnya takkan berhenti!"

Genichirou tersenyum dengan kata-kata itu.

"Kau semakin dewasa ya?"  
Seiichi melirik Genichirou sekilas, "kau semakin cerewet,"  
"Enak saja! Itu juga kan, karena mu!"

Seiichi membuat simpul terakhir. Ia telah selesai menutup luka yang menganga itu.

"Maafkan aku," Seiichi menunduk di hadapan Genichirou, "selama ini, aku telah banyak merepotkanmu... dan selalu saja kau yang menanggung akibatnya," ujar Seiichi kembali merobek yukata-nya.

Ingin Genichirou menahannya untuk tidak lagi merobek yukata-nya lagi. Tapi, laki-laki ini melihat kesungguhan hati Seiichi. Ia menutup luka di lututnya dengan sabar.

**強くなれる, もう何も恐くないよ..**

[_Aku menjadi kuat, dan tidak takut lagi..._]

Genichirou hanya diam, diam, dan diam.  
Lalu, sekejap saja Seiichi meletakkan dahi-nya di atas lutut yang berbalut sobekan yukata itu.

"Terima kasih sudah melindungiku..." lirihnya, "aku...jadi jatuh cinta dengan Gen-chan,"

Seketika itu juga, Genichirou langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari hadapan Seiichi. Nampak guratan merah di sekitar pipinya, sampai ke telinga.

"HEE? Wajah Gen-chan memerah!" pekik Seiichi, "uwah! Gawat! Kau jadi demam ya?" Seiichi buru-buru menempelkan sisa sobekan kain yang berasal dari pakaiannya itu ke dahi Genichirou.

"Seiichi..." lengan Genichirou yang besar mencegahnya, "aku tak pantas menerima cinta-mu,"  
Seiichi menampakkan wajah tak mengerti.  
"Sadarlah akan posisi-mu kelak..." Genichirou meletakkan tangan itu kembali diatas pangkuan Seiichi.  
"Kenapa?"  
"Aduu~uh! Jadi orang tulalit banget, sih?" Genichirou jadi geram akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan polos yang dilontarkan Seiichi tak peduli suasana romantis yang tengah tercipta.

"Aku bawahanmu, dan kelak kau akan memerintah di atasku, Seiichi~" ujarnya sembari menarik-narik pipi kiri Seiichi dan berharap menjadi melar seperti soumen yang di rendam terlalu lama.  
"Tapi Gen-chan sudah melindungiku..." Seiichi melihat jauh ke dalam dua mata Genichirou dan seakan mengetahui isi hati pemuda tersebut,  
"apa tidak boleh, aku mencintai orang seperti Gen-chan?"

Genichirou dapat merasakannya --aliran darahnya menjadi tenang.

**時がなだめてく, 痛みと共に流れてく**

[_Waktu berlalu, mengalir dengan rasa sakit itu...._]

"Seharusnya..." Genichirou menarik telapak tangan Seiichi yang lebih kecil darinya, "aku yang bilang seperti itu," ... dan meletakkannya di jantungnya.

Terasa oleh Seiichi degup jantung laki-laki itu tak beraturan --tandanya Genichirou gugup.

"Aku... mencintaimu,"

**----BRUUKKH!**

Genichirou terjatuh di pangkuan Seiichi. Dan terlihat oleh gadis itu, darah yang menyeruak serat-serat kain. Pendarahannya sudah terlalu hebat.

Seiichi langsung membatu. Ini adalah pemandangan yang terlalu mengerikan baginya. Tapi.... tapi ini adalah Genichirou.

"_Tuhan... tolonglah Gen-chan..._"

**日の光がやさしく照らしてくれる**

[_Sinar mentari pun perlahan menyinariku..._]

* * *

**Author no Komento**:

_Minna-minna! Aiko ni tadaimaaa~~_

Fheeww~~ FanFic yang penuh perjuangan~~ *lebay!*

Berawal dari dengerin lagu **AI -- Story** dan nonton video **HETALIA**, terciptalah suasana intrik perang yang romantis. Hew~ hew~ :3 Kali ini korban saya (masih) **Papa Sana**, dan **Mama Yuki**. :D *_dijedotin_*

Maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan... maklum, masih amatiran. Maaf kalau timeline-nya salah~ saya bukan penulis profesional~ Maaf kalau bahasanya lebay~ authornya juga lebay~ *dihajar massa*

Sekaligus menjadi hadiah istimewa untuk ulang tahun sang _fukubuchou_ **Rikkai**; **Sanada Genichirouu**~~~~~ *_cium2 tiang listrik_*

Otanjoubi Omedetto, Gen-chaaannn~~~~ Semoga makin ganteng *_buagh!_* tinggi *_desh!_* keren~ *_plak!_* dan... seksi~~ *_kruwes~ kruwes~_* ini ngapain sih?

**Lanjut? Selesai?** tergantung pembaca~ Silahkan cerca dan dimaki-maki~~ m(_"_)m

_Jaa, minna-minna de!_

_Review ga honto ni, taisetsuna mono de..._

_Onegaishimasu!_

~With All My Might~

**-Aiko-**


	2. Haru

**~RajiFict 4th eps~**

**~Opening: Sanada Genichirou [Taiten Kusunoki] - _D Kimochi_ ~**

**Aiko**: _Konnichiwa minna_! Bagaimana kabar semuanya hari ini? Mari dengarkan cuap-cuap kami di **RajiFict**! *_ditabok beras sekarung_*

**~~Opening Again~~**

**Aiko**: Spesial di hari yang cerah awal musim semi ini, bintang tamu kita kali ini pun spesial! Yang akan menemani Kko dalam kurun waktu se-abad kedepan! Inilah~~ _JENG! JENG! JEEEENNGG~!_  
_**SANADA-SAN NI, RAJIFICT E YOKOSOOO~~~~**_ /^^)/ *_ditabok naskah_*

**Sanada**: Demi Seiichi, dosa apa gue ampe ketemu ni dedemit satu~~ (==")

**Aiko**: Jangan gitu ah, Sanada-san~ Mari kita jawab review para pembaca kemarin~

**Sanada**: Awas lo macem-macem, gue belah dua, loh!

**Aiko**: Ih! Mau donk, dibelah duaa~~ *_diiris tipis_*

**Sanada**: *_ehm!_* Hai'! Pertama-tama, kehormatan kami berikan pada **AoRyuu-san**~

**Aiko**:_ Hai'!_ **Aoryuu-senpai**_ yori~_  
Umm... sebenernya, Sanada-san, pengen saya buat sate~ *_dicium clurit_* Tapi, kan gak mungkin Seiichi harus saya buat 'menjomblo' diawal cerita... *_waratte_* Yah, akhirnya, saya kirim saja Sanada-san ke **Pak Matri**~ :D *_diinjek-injek_*

_Ahah, Daijoubu ka?_ Semakin panjang repiu, semakin bagus!

Lebih panjang, lebih bagus! (terdengar tidak enak, ne?)

**Sanada**: _Sugi ni..._

**Aiko**: _Mura-senpai yori!_

**Sanada**: '_Buchou' da yo! 'Senpai' janai neee~~~!_

**Aiko**: _Ah, sousou, demo... anata ga.. sukoshi ni hazukashii ni natte desu ne?_

**Sanada**: *_diem_*

**Aiko**: _Urusai dake yo~ Hai'!_ Mari kita jawab~

Sanada-san bawel? Emang. *_ditimpuk ember_*  
**Akaya**? Iyah, rencananya mau saya tampilkan. Tapi, itu dia... saya bingung... 'mau jadi apa'?  
Pelayan? Boleh tuh~ :3 Tapi untuk sementara ini saya sekap dulu di dalam kamar~ Nfu~fufufufufu~  
*_shota kumat_*

_Arigatou_ atas reviewnya, Senpai~~ :D Ini lanjutannya, repiu lagi yah~

_Onegaishimasu~_

**Sanada**: _Hai'! Onegaishimasu! Jaa, sugi wa **Furejahimitsu-san** kara_~

**Aiko**: _Hai!_ **Acha-san** _yori~ Yomita yo~_  
Iyah, syukurnya Gen-chan meninggal~~~ *_dirajam bola tennis_*  
_Ahah, kidding da yo~ kidding_~

_Arigatou_ atas reviewnya, Ini cerita lanjutannya, dan sekaligus jawabannya, mohon di repiu~

_Arigatou gozaimashita!_

**Sanada**: _Sugi ni, **Karupin-san** kara..._

**Aiko**: _Doumo, ne, Sanada-san~~_  
Ini lanjut kisahnya senpai~~ :D  
Mohon di review (lagi) _ne? ne? Arigatou~ _:3

**Sanada**: Sugi wa, **Saegusa Toshio**-san yori,** Pesbuk** kara~

**Aiko**: *_idih, si Fukubuchou gaptek juga ternyata... daijoubu lah, daripada gue di 'oseng-oseng kangkung'_*

_Hai~! **Sae-senpai** kara! Yomita ne~_  
Sacchan? Bawahan yang sial?  
Ohohohoh~~ tentunya~ Itu belum seberapa kesialannya loh~~

**Sanada**: *_ngelempar bogem mateng_* _Hai'~ Susun'de ikou..._

**Aiko**: *_ngompres mata yang sebelah kanan, karena bengkak_* _Hai'~ douzo... Sanada-san! Sugi no Review!_

**Sanada**: Sayu-san _kara._

**Aiko**: Sayu-senpai ne~  
Hai'... *_baca_* WEKH? SO SWEET? X3 Iya donk~ yang bikin aja sweet~ (^^)

**Sanada**: *_ngebanjur air gula_*

**Aiko**: Kidding, senpai~ Gomen... :P Hhh... mandi kembang deh gue malem ni... Sacchan mau ikut?

**Sanada**: Ikut ke neraka, maksudmu?

**Aiko**: Gak jadi deh~ mening gue mandi ama Aka-chan~ Sini dek~ mandi sama kakak~~ *_shota kumat_*

**Sanada**: _Saigo ni, Aisa-san kara~_

**Aiko**: Aisa-senpai ne? _Yomita yo~_ *baca*  
Ano~ Itu... kalo bilang 'lanjut' sekali lagi, suruh bayar royalti ke pak SBY loh~ *_digetok_*  
Ahah~ _daijoubu~ daijoubu datta yo~_ Ini sudah saya lanjut. Bagaimana? Puaskah?  
Mohon di ripiuw lagi ya~ m(_"_)m

Oia, untuk request **pillar pair** sudah saya tangguhkan~ :3 Tinggal di publish aja. Tapi...nanti ya, pas saya selesai ujian... :9

**Sanada**: Jaa, semua review sudah kami jawab.

**Aiko**: Review kali ini banyak sekali, membuat saya terharu, dan semakin bersemangat untuk menulis. Terima kasih semuaa~~ :D

**Sanada**: _Hai'! Minna-san ni, arigatou~_

**Aiko**: Sekarang waktunya Interview! Seperti yang sudah kami janjikan kemarin-kemarin, maka kali ini kami adakan **interview**. Dan tamu-nya adalah~~~~

**SANADA-SAN!**

**Sanada**: Kok gue?

**Aiko**: Pilih interview, ato gue gantung di pohon toge? (==")

**Sanada**: ah.. ha... hai'~

**Aiko**: _JYA~ JYA~ JYAAN~~!_ *ngeluarin daftar pertanyaan*  
_Hai', Kyo wa, Sanada-san no INTERVIEW ni ikimashoi! Saa ne?_  
[Hari ini iterview bersama Sanada-san. Boleh kah?]

**Sanada**: _Un! Douzo!_  
[Ya, silahkan]

**Aiko**: _Sanada-san... sangetsu wa... sangetsu de, Kanesaki-san ga kimi ni '**otanjoubi omedettou**'tte o-hanashimashita._  
[Sanada-san, bulan kemarin... pada bulan kemarin, Kanesaki-san mengucapkan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' kepada Sanada-san,]

**Sanada**: _Hai'_  
[Ya,]

**Aiko**: _Jaa, kyo wa, Kanesaki-san no tanjoubi desu. Nani wo suru ka na? Nani o hanashimasu ka?_  
[Nah, hari ini, adalah hari ulang tahun Kanesaki-san. Apa yang akan Sanada-san lakukan? Apa yang akan diucapkan?]

**Sanada**:_ Un. Arigatou. Hai'... Mazu, Arigatou gozaimashita, Kanesaki-san e._  
[Ya, terima kasih. Pertama-tama, Terima kasih banyak untuk Kanesaki-san]

**Aiko**: _Un._  
[Ya,]

**Sanada**:_ Hai' sugi wa, Kane-san ni '**otanjoubi omedettou gozaimasu**'tte itte, Anata no shiawase ga arimasu you ni..._  
[Ya, selanjutnya, kepada Kane-san, 'selamat ulang tahun'...]

**Aiko**: _Otanjoubi omedetto, Kane-chan~_  
[Selamat ulang tahun, Kane-chan~]

**Sanada**:_ Jaa, ima made mo, honto ni arigatou gozaimashita! Issho ni **Sanada Genichirou** wo yarimashita ga honto ni sugoku ureshii desu. Dakara, ima kara mo... mada... Yoroshiku onegaitashimasu!_  
[Nah, sampai sekarang pun, sungguh, terima kasih banyak! Bersama-sama memerankan 'Sanada Genichirou' itu sangat menyenangkan. Maka itu, sampai sekarang pun, masih mohon dukungannya!]

**Aiko**: _Hai'~ Sousou~~ futari de, honto ni... honto wa... onaji hito desu ne?_  
[Yak, begitu~ begitu~ kalian berdua, sungguh... sungguh... orang yang sama ya?]

**Sanada**: _He? Honto desu ka?_  
[He? Sungguh kah?]

**Aiko**: _Sousou~ Yokatta ni, saigo made, Kane-chan ga mada 'Sanada Genichirou' ni natte._  
[Yup~ yup~ Syukurlah, sampai akhir pun Kane-chan masih menjadi 'Sanada Genichirou']

**Sanada**: _Sou desuka?_  
[Begitu ya?]

**Aiko**: _Ha~ai'! Honto desu ne~ Mou sara ni anata-tachi no buchou ga, honto ni raburii desu._  
[Ya, sungguh~ Bahkan, '_Buchou_' (kapten) kalian itu sama-sama 'lovely']

**Sanada**: _Hai'... raburii desu yo~ Etto, chotto! Nanka Seiichi ni tsuite wo hanashiteimasu ka_?  
[Iyah, manis ya... Eh, tunggu! Kenapa kita membicarakan tentang Seiichi?]

**Aiko**: _Ah! Nani mo nai yo~_  
[Ah! Enggak, gak ada apa-apa~]

**Sanada**: _Tarundoru!_  
[&%#!^*~!] (bahasa yang gak bisa diterjemahkan ke Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar)

**Aiko**: _Ah! Iie~ iie~ Gomenasai~_  
[Ah! Tidak~ tidak~ maafkan saya~]

**Sanada**: _Mou ichido, Seiichi no koto ga hanashite, omae wo **GOROSHI!**_  
[Sekali lagi mengatakan hal tentang Seiichi, aku akan MEMBUNUHMU!]

**Aiko**: _Kyaaaa~~! Honto ni sumimasen deshita! Etto, minna-san kara ga... honto ni arigatou gozaimashita! **RajiFict **ni to iu koto de. Mata nee, minna-san!_  
[Kyaaa~~! Maaf! E, semua yang dari pembaca, sangat sangat terima kasih! RajiFict sampai sini dulu. Sampai jumpa semua!]

_Yoroshiku~!_ *kabur*

**~~Ending: Yukimura Seiichi [Nagai Sachiko] - Yume Tsudzuki~~**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** _Fuyu Kara Haru Made ~Sugi no Kisetsu~_ [From Winter Till Spring ~next season~]

**Writer**: Yang Mulia Aihara Izumi... *_dicincang, diulek, dibejek, diremek habis-habisan_*

**Disclaimer**: Opah kita tercinta, Opah Konomi, yang bulan ini berulang tahun~ Otanjoubi ne, Ojii-san~~ :D *_digerus ulekan_*

**Genre**: Taiga, Romance, Drama

**Theme Song**: Aqua Timez - Itsumo Issho [always together]

**Current Mode**: _Hhh... Ganbarimashita~ serasa habis melahirkan..._

**Note**: Akan ada beberapa '**Ilmu Sok Tauk**' yang akan saya selipkan disini. Jika merasa tulisan saya salah, mohon diampuni~ yah, namanya juga '**Ilmu Sok Tauk**'~ :9 *_dicemplungin ke sumur_*

**Warning**: Gaje, OOC-ness, AU, Kesalahan timeline,_ jidai_, sejarah dsb. Tapi... Hei~! Minna-san! Iki FanFic loh~ jadi, maafkan yak~ :D *_diiris kecil2_*

oia, sebelum baca, bagi kalian yang sudah membaca cerita sebelumnya, dan kaget dengan **opening** cerita pertama. Saya sarankan untuk membuka imajinasi kalian lebar-lebar~ Jadi, **bagaimana cara mereka berdua selamat?** Tergantung imajinasi dan kepercayaan kalian selaku pembaca... m(_"_)m *_digebukin_*

**~~~~~O.T.A.N.O.S.H.I.M.I.N.I.K.U.D.A.S.A.I.!.!.!~~~~~**

* * *

Seiichi terbangun dengan langit-langit berhiaskan kelambu di atas kepalanya -Ia mengenalinya sebagai kamarnya.

Sempat dirinya bertanya apa yang baru saja ia mimpikan; tentang hutan, darah, dan Genichirou.

Begitu melihat beberapa perban 'bersarang' di permukaan kulit tubuhnya, Seiichi baru sadar; kalau hal yang tadi dipikirkannya bukanlah mimpi.

"Ah, _ojou-sama_ sudah terbangun? Ini silahkan dinikmati teh hangatnya dulu," ujar seorang pelayan saat melihat nona muda ini terduduk dari mimpinya.

"Gen-chan mana?" hal yang dipikirkan Seiichi adalah laki-laki itu.

"Genichirou-sama sedang istirahat di kamarnya. Keadaannya baik-baik saja, jadi _ojou-sama_ tak perlu khawatir,"

Namun Seiichi memilih untuk mengkhawatirkan Genichirou dengan melompat dari kasurnya, lalu berlari menuju kamar pemuda tersebut.

Ia begitu mencemaskan laki-laki yang tadi melindunginya itu. Hatinya belum tenang jika belum melihat keadaan Genichirou dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat dirinya mendengar suara yang dikenalnya dari dalam kamar Genichirou. Karena ada celah pintu yang terbuka, sudah menjadi naluri Seiichi untuk mengintip.

Nampaklah sang Ayah; **Niou** yang sedang berbicara.

"Sebagai rasa terima kasih, aku akan menyekolahkanmu di Sekolah angkatan laut, seperti yang kau harapkan selama ini, bukan?"

"Angkatan laut?" Seiichi mengulangi penyataan sang ayah. Dan tetap melanjutkan acara 'nguping' nya.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak atas tawarannya, namun... saya rasa, saya tidak melakukan apapun. Jadi, saya merasa tidak berhak atas semua ini," terdengar suara Genichirou sebagai balasan.

"Jangan sungkan, kau pantas menerimanya,"

Karena sibuk dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada, tanpa sadar pintu bergeser dan Seiichi jatuh tersungkur tepat di ujung jempol kaki sang Ayah.

"_Chichi-ue..._" Seiichi menampilkan jurus andalannya; senyum polos tanpa dosa.

Niou malah mengangkat dagu dan menatap sang anak dalam-dalam. Seiichi hanya tertunduk tak berani membalas bola mata biru tersebut. Sejenak kemudian, Niou mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, dan...

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN KELUAR DARI ISTANA!" emosinya meledak yang membuat Seiichi terkejut dan bergidik ngeri, "jadinya seperti ini, kan? Sudah jatuh, menyusahkan orang lain pula!" Niou mulai ber-khotbah tanpa balasan dari sang anak dengan nada tinggi, "kalau jatuh, ya jatuh saja! Jangan merepotkan orang lain! Dasar," selangkah di ambil Niou menjauh dari putri semata wayangnya itu, "untung saja kau masih hidup... Berterima-kasihlah pada Genichirou-kun," dan Ia pun pergi dari muka kamar Genichirou.

Tanpa disuruh pun, Seiichi akan melakukannya. Ia langsung memasuki kamar tersebut saat langkah sang ayah 3 meter dari tempat ia di-'nyanyi'-kan tadi.

Sejenak, ia terhenti di depan pintu. Ia memperhatikan keadaan Genichirou yang sudah kayak mumi. *_dicincang halus sama Genichirou_* Well, gak kayak mumi banget, sih... Cuma bahu kiri sampai ke lengannya saja yang berlapis keju *_lho kok promosi?_* maksud saya, berlapis perban.

Seiichi menunduk dalam-dalam, menyimpan airmatanya di dalam lubuk hati.

"Sudahlah, jangan berpikir itu kesalahan dirimu," memang cara bicara khas Genichirou; cuek dan dingin.

Tanpa kata, Seiichi langsung menubruk Genichirou yang tengah bersandar dengan tiga tumpuk bantal sebagai penyangganya.

"SAKIT!" Genichirou berjengit keras yang membuat Seiichi spontan melepas rangkulannya.

"Ah! Maafkan aku!" Seiichi spontan menarik diri.

Genichirou pun sebenarnya merasa bersalah setelah menyadari bahwa sebenarnya, niat Seiichi itu adalah mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." Genichirou mengulangi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ada dalam hati kecil Seiichi.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau selamat,"

"Kita. Bukan aku, bukan kau. Kita, Genichirou," Seiichi menggenggam telapak tangan Genichirou yang dua kali lebih besar dari telapak tangannya, "Karena aku bisa mati kalau tidak ada Gen-chan,"

Lagi-lagi pernyataan yang polos keluar dari bibir mungil Seiichi.

Dan selalu berhasil membuat warna muka pemuda 18 tahun ini berubah.

Seperti warna buah plum yang menghiasi langit di bulan Maret.

"Lain kali, biarkan aku yang mengatakannya. Kau diam saja," Genichirou menarik lengan Seiichi dan membuat gadis ini terjatuh diatas tubuh pemuda jangkung tersebut. Debaran pertama kali yang dirasakan Seiichi adalah detak yang lebih cepat ketimbang omelan sang Mama yang bisa secepat kereta Shinkansen.  
(**author**: _emang waktu itu udah ada shinkansen ya? Daijoubu lah, namanya juga fanfic..._)

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Genichirou mencuri ciuman pertama sang putri.  
Pipi Seiichi memerah, hatinya menghangat.  
Genichirou hanya menatap lekat gadis itu saat jarak sudah mengisi di antara kedua bibir mereka.

"Gen-chan..." Bibir mungilnya tergetar saat menyebut nama pemuda itu.  
Satu tangan Seiichi menarik kain hakama milik Genichirou. Lalu Seiichi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pemuda itu...

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? Membuatku kaget saja, tau!" Seiichi mencak-mencak karena 'kejadian' tadi dinilainya terlalu cepat.  
"Sudah tahu kan, kalau tadi itu namanya 'ciuman'?" Genichirou tak kalah malu.  
"Tempelan bibir secepat itu kau sebut ciuman? Kau bodoh! Bahkan aku pun tak merasakannya!"  
"Memangnya ciuman itu harus selama apa? Dasar polos!"  
"Kau saja yang tak mengerti perasaan wanita!"  
"Dasar lugu!"  
"Orang bodoh!"

Angin kembali bernyanyi saat mereka berdua lelah dalam perdebatan kosong ini.

"Jadi Gen-chan ingin pergi ke sekolah angkatan laut?" gadis itu menunduk dalam, saat Genichirou menoleh padanya.  
Seiichi memejamkan matanya -menanti jawaban terburuk dari pemuda itu.

"Ya. Di Fukuoka..."

Dan Genichirou telah mengatakan jawaban terburuk itu.  
"Fukuoka kan jauh..." rengutnya.  
"Wah? Kau bisa baca peta juga ya?" ledek Genichirou.  
"Gen-chan!" satu jeritan Seiichi membuktikan kalau ia serius.

"Iya, jauh..." terdengar suaranya yang berat.  
"Gen-chan akan jarang pulang ke sini donk?"  
"Aku pasti akan pulang... Mungkin sebulan sekali,"

"Terlalu lama..."  
"Tidak kalau sudah terbiasa,"  
"Nanti tak ada yang menyuapi-ku makan malam,"  
"Hei... Kau sudah besar, apa tidak malu?"  
"Tidak ada yang mengajariku latihan _Kendo_,"  
"Minta ajari saja dengan Ayah-ku, dia master _Kendo,_"  
"Tidak ada lagi yang mengomeli-ku saatku memanjat pohon..."  
"Nanti juga _O-hime-sama_ yang akan mengomelimu panjang lebar,"  
"Semuanya berbeda kalau bukan Gen-chan..."

Genichirou mengalihkan pandangannya dari Seiichi. Dibuangnya titik fokus itu keluar jendela.  
"Intinya, kau tidak rela kalau aku pergi?"  
"Bukan begitu... tapi..." Seiichi menahan kata-katanya, "... aku pasti akan kesepian..."

Genichirou menoleh pada pemilik suara lirih itu. Ditatapnya wajah yang kadang membuatnya kesal setengah mati, tapi akan membuatnya merindukan pendaran _amethyst_ itu.  
Ujung jemarinya menyapu sebutir airmata yang sudah menghiasi sudut-sudut mata Seiichi.  
"Aku pasti pulang..."

* * *

Awal musim gugur, Genichirou resmi '_hengkang_' dari dalam Istana yang mepertemukannya dengan Seiichi yang kini telah beranjak remaja tersebut, untuk tinggal di sebuah asrama angkatan laut yang bermarkas di Fukuoka tersebut.

Walau berat, tapi ini adalah impiannya untuk membuka horizon baru dan menciptakan bentangan cakrawala dipelupuk matanya.

Sesekali Genichirou mengirimkan surat pada Seiichi, saat dirinya tidak bisa pulang pada saat-saat tertentu. Biasanya, seminggu sekali. Bahkan mungkin lebih. Jika kerinduan membelenggu dirinya.

Terlebih sejak 1937, Jepang telah melancarkan invasi pada pihak China. Dan pada 1940, pihak Amerika menjadi relawan China dalam melepaskan diri dari invasi Jepang, dengan mengahncurkan lebih dari 1000 unit transportasi perang milik Jepang.  
Hal ini sangat mendesak Kekaisaran Jepang untuk melakukan invasi selanjutnya, yaitu dengan mengebom Pearl Harbor pada 7 Desember 1941. Dan mengakibatkan bangkitnya kemarahan pihak Amerika yang berujung pada perang pasifik.

**~Hiroshima, Awal Musim Semi 1945~**

"Akhir-akhir ini, kau belajar dengan giat ya?" Yagyuu tengah sibuk memeriksa tugas dari murid semata wayangnya itu; _Seiichi- 19 tahun_.  
"Tentunya," jawab sang murid sembari menyalin beberapa hal-hal penting yang terdapat dalam buku sejarahnya.  
"Terutama pada bidang hubungan sosial dan diplomasi. Kau mungkin akan mewarisi kerajaan ini dengan baik," puji Yagyuu sambil menyesap teh-nya.

Sudah 3 tahun semenjak Genichirou pergi menempa pendidikan di ujung pulau _Honshu_ tersebut.  
(**author**:_ well, yang paling ujung sih, Kagoshima sebenernya. Demi ke-lebay-an aja... _*ditimpuk batako*)  
Sudah surat ke 42 sejak hari itu, dan sudah kunjungan Genichirou yang ke delapan kalinya dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun.

Terakhir kali Ia bertemu laki-laki itu, saat dirinya pulang di musim gugur tahun 1942. Sebelum akhirnya, Ia mendengar berita kalau armada angkatan laut Jepang berhasil menguasai perairan Hindia dan Pasifik.

Genichirou memang terhitung jarang mengunjungi istana tersebut, dengan penyebab ultimatum dimulainya Perang Pasifik. Itu lah hal yang mau tidak mau harus diterimanya sebagai murid dan calon angkatan laut. Angkatan laut yang akan mengarungi laut untuk membela negaranya. Entah hidup, atau mati. Entah bertemu, atau tidak lagi.

"_Maaf, aku belum bisa pulang sekarang..._"

Lagi-lagi tulisan itu yang didapat oleh Seiichi dalam penutup surat yang dikirimkan Genichirou. Ditatapnya lekat surat yang hanya selembar itu. Seiichi lalu mengangkatnya hingga sejajar dengan pandangannya, dan diciumnya surat itu.

Terhisap bau laut dan angin selatan. Seiichi dapat merasakannya. Pasir pantai yang kasar, asinnya deburan ombak yang mengenai kulit, dan nyanyian camar di kala senja. Juga kehangatan tangan Genichirou saat menuliskan surat ini. Terasa di setiap tulisan kanji-nya dan goresan tintanya.

**あのサヨナラから時は経ち 僕もなんとなくだけど大人になった**  
[_Sejak hari perpisahan kita, aku tidak menjadi apa-apa selain menjadi dewasa_]

"_Aku selalu menunggumu... jadi jangan khawatir,_"

**愛なんてまだわからないけど 自由と責任を知った**  
[_Aku belum mengerti tentang cinta, tapi aku tahu kebebasan dan tanggung-jawab_]

Genichirou menutup surat yang diterimanya petang ini. Dari Seiichi. Kata-kata terakhirnya itu... menguatkan hatinya, dan mengeraskan tekadnya untuk tidak menceritakan pada gadis itu, bahwa ia sudah diangkat menjadi salah satu barisan utama palam pasukan kedua penyerangan ke Birma.

**僕は思い出す あの日あの時に 手を離したのは 僕の方だった**  
[_Aku mengingatnya... Hari itu, waktu itu... Melepaskan tanganmu adalah keputusanku_]

"Sebelum kalian pergi ke Birma... pulanglah, temui keluarga kalian. Mungkin... ini terakhir kalinya kalian melihat mereka..."

**後悔をしても仕方ないと 帰ろうとした**  
[_Walau aku menyesalinya, tapi aku memiliki keinginan untuk pulang_]

**~Hiroshima, Akhir Musim Semi 1945~**

Memasuki bulan Mei.  
Di pagi yang biasa ini, seperti biasa seiichi duduk-duduk menikmati tarian kelopak sakura yang baru menggugurkan kelopak-kelopaknya.

Di teras _dojou_, tempat Ia dimana biasa menunggu kepulangan Genichirou, terkadang Seiichi suka bercerita pada pohon mahoni yang dulu sering dipanjatinya bersama pemuda itu.

"Hari ini... Yagyuu-sensei tidak mengajariku dulu..." Seiichi mulai bercerita pada angin yang mencumbu dirinya, "... dia dikirim ke pusat statistik perang di Kobe. Jadi... hari ini aku disuruh belajar sendirian," Seiichi mengayunkan kedua kakinya, "padahal aku sedang tidak ingin belajar sendirian..."

Diputar pandangannya, sehingga tampaklah pintu _dojou_ yang dibukannya tadi. Entah ilusi atau tidak, Seiichi dapat melihat sosok mereka yang sedang bermain-main dalam _dojou_. Genichirou yang selalu mengajarinya dengan serius bagaimana cara untuk memegang _shinai_, sedang dirinya yang selalu bermain-main dengan pemuda itu.

_"Ini ilusi..."_

Seiichi lalu mengadah pada langit biru. Wangi musim semi menyapa hidungnya, sehingga dirinya menghirup dalam wewangian yang dibawa angin tersebut, untuk memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Sejenak kemudian, Seiichi menyadari kedatangan seseorang. Seorang laki-laki yang memakai seragam tentara seperti kebanyakan pasukan yang sering ia lihat berseliweran disekitar istana dari jendela kamarnya.  
Wajahnya tak terlihat, karena ditutupi topi. Dan Ia tahu, ekspresinya kaku sekali.

_"Paling-paling pengantar surat yang biasa,"_ gumamnya.

"_Ojou-sama_, ada kiriman surat untuk anda," ujar laki-laki itu.

_"Ah, kan... seperti biasa,"_ batin Seiichi.

"Terima kasih," tangannya terjulur untuk menerima surat yang diikat tali berwarna biru tersebut -hal yang selalu dilakukan Genichirou pada surat-surat yang dikirimkannya.

"_Genichirou yori... Ojou-sama e..._" tulisnya di sampul surat tersebut. Seiichi tersenyum dengan trik Genichirou untuk membuatnya tersipu. *_cari artinya sendiri, saya malu buangetz buat nulisnya~_*

Ditariknya tali yang tak terikat, sehingga ikatan simpulnya terlepas. Ia beberkan surat yang selalu dinanti-nantinya tersebut.

"_Aku... pulang_,"

Tulis Genichirou dalam surat tersebut. Tanpa kalimat pembuka, salam, bahkan penutup. Hanya kata-kata itu saja yang ditulisnya dengan goresan tinta yang disinyalir memakai kuas kecil.

Seiichi langsung menutup surat tersebut, dan berlari menghampiri laki-laki yang mengantarkan surat tersebut. Langkahnya dibawa menuju gerbang. Namun ia tidak menemukan laki-laki itu. Seiichi tak menyerah. Ia berlari mencari sosok berpakaian tentara itu ke sekeliling kompleks istana. Mulai dari bangunan utama hingga ke dapur.

Namun tak ada gunanya. Ia sudah lenyap bagai debu yang terhempas air.

Seiichi kembali ke teras dojou -tempat semula ia menerima surat tersebut. Dengan harapan kosong, dan langkah kaki yang lelah. Pandangannya tertunduk, seiring kakinya menapaki jalan menuju dojou.

"Hhh... bunga sakura bulan ini pun, terlihat cantik ya?"

Seiichi mengenali suara ini. Di tegakkan dagunya dan...

**幻じゃない 君が目の前にいる**  
[_Ini bukan ilusi... Kau berada dihadapanku,_]

"Gen-chan?" kedua iris Seiichi yang berwarna _amethys_t itu membesar. Dilihatnya sosok yang selalu berbalut hakama itu, kini sudah berseragam lengkap. Tak salah lagi, Genichirou sendiri yang mengantarkan surat itu. Rambutnya yang dulu menutupi pandangannya, kini sudah terangkat hingga sebatas alis.  
"Sudah lama ya?" senyumnya sembari meniup permukaan gelasnya yang mengeluarkan asap.

**あの頃と変わらない笑顔で…**  
[_Dengan senyum yang tak berubah itu..._]

Sulit dipercaya. Tapi kali ini Seiichi meyakininya sebagai kenyataan.

"_Tadaima,_"

**ずっとずっと、逢いたかった**  
[_selalu, dan selalu... aku ingin bertemu denganmu,_]

"Gen-chan~!" Seiichi terisak di dada pemuda itu, "_okaeri..._"  
"He~ei~~! Jangan begitu melihatku langsung menangis, donk~! Memalukan!"  
"Ah, maaf... aku hanya... merasa senang," Seiichi melepaskan rangkulannya sambil terus menyeka airmatanya dengan ujung lengan yukatanya.  
"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa... aku pun..." tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya, kedua lengannya menarik Seiichi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Gen-chan bau matahari," gumam gadis ini.  
"Wajar, perjalanan dari Fukuoka ke sini itu satu hari penuh, tau,"  
"Kulit Gen-chan juga makin item,"  
"Matahari Fukuoka itu sangat menyengat, tau,"  
"Rambut Gen-chan makin pendek,"  
"Mana ada tentara yang gondrong?"

Seiichi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Maksud Gen-chan?" Seiichi bangun dari dekapan pemuda itu.  
"Apaan?"  
"Tentara? Pasukan? atau sejenisnya? Apa maksudnya? kau pelajar kan?"

Genichirou menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. Ia mengingkari hal yang dijanjikannya sendiri.

"Beritahu aku, Gen-chan..."

Genichirou tak mungkin menolak pendaran _amethyst_ yang semakin membesar meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Aku... Aku sudah diangkat menjadi pasukan garis kedua, untuk invasi ke Birma..." desah Genichirou.  
Seiichi menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"_Ne,_ maafkan aku..." Genichirou mengangkat dagu Seiichi dengan ujung telunjuknya. Tampak mata Seiichi yang sembab.  
Genichirou menyadari kebodohannya. Ia seharusnya datang dengan mengatakan, '_aku pulang_', bukan '_aku akan pergi lagi_'

"Tidak apa-apa..." Seiichi menyembunyikan raut kesedihannya, "_ne~_ kau pasti capek kan? maafkan aku sampai lupa menyuruhmu beristirahat," Seiichi berdiri dan menarik lengan pemuda itu.  
"Seiichi?"  
"Sudahlah, sekarang... kita habiskan saja waktu bersama,"

**何も言わずに 君は微笑んで その小さな手で 僕の手を握り**  
[_Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, kau tersenyum, lalu tanganmu menggenggam tanganku..._]

Malam ini, bulan bersinar cerah dari balik pohon sakura yang sedang merekah.  
Genichirou menyesap dingin malam dengan tarian kunang-kunang di salah satu sudut taman istana, yang dinikmatinya dari teras dojou. Asap teh hangat menghiasi permukaan langit malamnya.  
Sendirian.

"Gen-chan!" Ia menoleh kebelakangnya, dimana asal suara itu memanggil dirinya.  
"Hm?" jawab Genichirou dengan pandangan yang hanya diputar 90 derajat.

Tampaklah Seiichi dari celah pintu _dojou _yang digesernya sedikit, sehingga hanya memperlihatkan wajahnya saja.

"Sini deh!" Seiichi tetap tidak mau beranjak.  
"Apa?" Dengan terpaksa, kini Genichirou memutar tubuhnya.  
"Sini~!" paksa Seiichi yang tetap tidak mau bergeser se-inchi pun.  
"Apa?" Genichirou menjadi penasaran dan benar-benar membalikkan tubuhnya.  
"Sin~iii~~!" Seiichi akhirnya beranjak dan menarik Genichirou menggunakan seluruh kekuatan yang didapatnya dari makan malam tadi.

Daripada kakinya nyangkut dilantai kayu teras, dan pinggangnya sakit karena menahan beban tubuh serta tarikan Seiichi, Genichirou pun memilih untuk beranjak, dan mengikuti arah yang diinginkan Seiichi.  
Diajaknya Genichirou ke dalam bangunan dojou yang dihiasi dengan lilin-lilin putih.

"Seiichi?"

Seiichi tak berkata apa-apa. Ia membanting tubuh Genichirou sehingga menempel dengan tembok dojou yang dibuat dari kayu jati -tetap awet walau dimakan usia *_promosi_*.  
"He? Apa yang..."  
Sebelum Genichirou bertanya, Seiichi sudah merangkulnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Seiichi berusaha membuka obi yang merekatkan hakama pada tubuh Genichirou.  
"Hentikan~!"  
Namun sia-sia bagi Genichirou untuk menghentikan Seiichi.

Ditariknya happi tersebut melewati bahu kiri Genichirou ketika ikatannya dengan _hakama_ melonggar.  
Tinggalah Genichirou tidak memakai happi-nya.  
"Apa yang..."

Namun Seiichi keburu mendekapnya lagi. Dapat Genichirou rasakan tangan hangat gadis meraba punggung belakangnya, dan kini menyentuh bagian yang pernah menjadi sangat sensitif dirinya.

"Kalau aku mengingat luka ini, aku tahu... betapa Gen-chan melindungiku..." bisik Seiichi.

Ditempelkan telinganya ke dada bidang pemuda itu. Terdengar detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan. Begitu cepat sehingga melawan detik jam.

"Gen-chan berdebar ya?" senyumnya.  
"Bodoh! Kalau aku tidak berdebar, berarti aku ini mati," Genichirou lagi-lagi menahan malu.  
"Gen-chan tahu, kalau setiap detak jantung dari orang yang kita sayangi, bisa menjadi sangat begitu berharga?"  
"Tak usah kau beritahu, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti itu,"  
Seiichi memilih diam tak menjawab lagi, dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada Genichirou yang kini membalas rangkulannya.

"Berapa lama Gen-chan akan berada di sini?" tanya Seiichi beberapa saat kemudian.  
"Satu minggu. Setelah itu sebulan persiapan berlayar menuju Birma," dimainkannya rambut biru Seiichi yang sudah menyentuh bahu gadis itu, dengan ujung jemarinya.  
"Tidak bisa lebih lama lagi?"  
"Tidak," dapat didengar oleh Seiichi helaan nafas Genichirou yang panjang, "keadaan kita sangat genting sekarang. Seluruh kekuatan yang ada, kita usahakan dengan maksimal. Dan aku... tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dalam keadaan ini,"

"Apa yang akan kau janjikan padaku?" Seiichi menurunkan tangannya. Dari bahu pemuda yang sudah terhitung dewasa itu, menuju pinggangnya, dengan kepala yang masih menempel pada dada dan dagu Genichirou.

"Eh?" nampaknya Genichirou tak segera menangkap kata-kata gadis ini.  
"Apa yang akan kau janjikan padaku, sehingga aku terus menunggumu pulang?" jelas Seiichi.

**甘い言葉も 深いくちづけも 今はなくていい**

_[Kata-kata yang manis, ciuman yang dalam... Sekarang kita tidak membutuhkannya...]_

Genichirou terdiam sesaat. Berpikir. Apa yang akan dijadikannya sebagai jaminan untuk dirinya kembali pulang. Sedang dirinya sendiri tak yakin untuk maju ke medan pertempuran yang entah akan membawanya hidup ataukah malah mengantarnya ke pintu akhirat.

"Aku... aku pasti pulang. Tanpa menjanjikan apa-apa padamu, karena aku pasti pulang. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi diakhir perang ini. Mungkin... waktu yang akan merintanginya. Tapi aku pasti pulang. Ingatlah itu..." Genichirou mengecup kening Seiichi -seolah menanamkan janjinya itu pada gadis ini.

"Itu sudah cukup bagiku..."

**ただ目を閉じて「いつもいっしょ」と唱えるだけで**

[_Hanya dengan menutup mata kita, dan meyakini bahwa "kita selalu bersama"_]

**Hiroshima, Akhir Juni  
**

Seiichi terbangun dari tidurnya karena matahari yang hangat sudah mengecup pipinya menjadi kemerahan, dan angin msuim panas yang mulai menyelinap dibalik jendela yang sudah terbuka dan menampilkan tarian pohon ginko yang mulai berubah warna. Didekatkannya hidung gadis itu pada bantal yang menjadi sandaran tidurnya semalam suntuk tadi. Tercium aroma kayu jati dari ruangan _dojou_ dan serbuk teh hijau yang selalu tercium di pagi hari.

_"Bau Gen-chan..."_

Seiichi pun beranjak menuju jendela.

Dilihatnya pemandangan pagi dari lantai tiga _Hiroshima-jo_ ini. Sudah 2 minggu sejak kepergian Genichirou kembali ke Fukuoka, yang ternyata 2 hari lebih cepat dari yang dijanjikan padanya. Terlebih, membuat Seiichi kesal karena tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, tanpa melakukan apa-apa, dan tanpa pamit. Ia terbangun di satu pagi pertengahan Mei dengan secarik kertas yang ditindih sebuah benda aneh -yang Genichirou bilang itu adalah kotak musik hadiah dari seorang pedagang yang dijumpainya di pelabuhan Fukuoka.

_"Aku harus pergi. Maaf jika tanpa mengucapkan perpisahan... Karena kita takkan pernah berpisah..."_

Tulisnya dalam kertas tersebut. Begitu membuatnya kesal, namun sangat membuatnya berharap.

Setiap hendak tidur, Seiichi selalu berharap kalau hari ini adalah mimpi. Besok, saat dirinya membuka mata, ia akan mendapati Genichirou tengah berlatih mengayunkan katana dengan bintik-bintik peluh yang menghiasi tengkuk dan mengalir menuju dadanya yang dapat terlihat dari lipatan happi yang dipakainya. Tapi Genichirou tak lagi pernah ada di hadapan matanya sejak hari itu.

* * *

**~Hiroshima, Pertengahan Juli~**

"Seiichi," panggil sang ayah, "kau lahir di musim semi 20 tahun lalu," Seiichi mengeluh dalam hati. Ucapan sang Ayah selalu bertele-tele. "Kini berarti, kau sudah memasuki usia 20," ujar Niou lagi, yang disambut anggukan sang anak. "Ini sudah saatnya kau menikah dan meneruskan rumah leluhur kita ini,"

Seiichi langsung tertunduk, "tapi Gen-chan?"  
"Ya, ada apa dengan Genichirou-kun?"  
"Gen-chan kan belum pulang..."  
"Apa hubungannya kepulangan Genichirou-kun dengan pernikahanmu?"  
"He? Maksud Chichi-ue? Tentu saja aku menunggu dirinya. Aku akan menikah dengannya kan?"  
"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja tidak. Kau sudah dijodohkan dengan yang lain,"

Kedua alis Seiichi berkerut, "jadi..."  
"Ya tentu saja tidak. Genichirou-kun itu pendamping suami-mu nanti sebagai penasihat, bukan sebagai pendamping hidupmu," jelas Niou dengan nada tegas.

Seiichi merenunginya. Ia akan melanjutkan hidup dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Yang mungkin tidak seperti Genichirou yang keras kepala dan dingin namun selalu ada disampingya, dan melindunginya.

"_Chichi-ue_ jangan bercanda ah," Seiichi berusaha terbangun dari mimpi ini.  
"Bercanda bagaimana? Tentu saja aku serius. Disamping itu, aku mengirim Genichirou-kun ke sekolah angkatan laut, untuk menjauhkan mu darinya," Niou dapat menangkap raut terkejut di wajah sang anak, "dan untungnya, itu adalah impiannya. Mudah saja jadinya,"

"_Chichi-ue_! Aku tidak bisa bila bukan dengan Gen-chan!"  
"Kau ini pewaris rumah yang dibangun oleh leluhur kita ini! Aku tidak mau kau bermain-main dalam pernikahan!"  
"Aku pun tak ingin bermain-main dengan siapa yang akan menemaniku di hari tua nanti!" Seiichi pun meninggalkan sang Ayah.

Seiichi menubruk sang Bunda tanpa sengaja dalam pelariannya menuju kamarnya.

"Secchan?" Bunta-hime jadi bingung saat melihat airmata sudah menghiasi pelupuk mata sang anak.  
Seiichi hanya menatap sang mama sesaat, lalu pergi begitu saja. Pertengkarannya dengan sang ayah cukup membuatnya shock.

"Secchan!" Bunta-hime berusaha mengejar sang anak, namun tak sanggup berlari dengan kimono yang berlapis-lapis itu.

Saat itu juga, Seiichi hanya memikirkan bagaimana Ia bertemu dengan Genichirou sekarang. Hanya itu.

"_Ojou-sama..._" tiba-tiba masuk seorang pelayan ke dalam kamar saat Seiichi tengah mempersiapkan seribu-satu-cara untuk kabur dari istana yang dikelilingi parit ini.  
"_O-tetsudai-san._.." Seiichi langsung menggabruk pelayan yang sekaligus pengasuhnya sedari kecil itu.  
"_Ojou-sama_ tidak apa-apa?"  
"Bantu aku..."  
"Untuk apa?"  
"Aku ingin bertemu Gen-chan..."

Sejenak, wanita setengah baya ini sedikit terkejut juga mendengar permintaan sang majikan yang tidak seperti biasanya; meminta dengan tetesan airmata dan permohonan yang rela dibayar dengan apapun.

"Tapi... untuk apa?"  
"Pokoknya aku harus bertemu dengannya! Sekarang!" tangis Seiichi semakin menjadi-jadi. Lengan _yukata_ perempuan yang sudah bekerja di istana ini selama 24tahun itu pun basah oleh airmata sang tuan putri.  
"Memangnya kenapa? Tolong _ojou-sama_ ceritakan..."

Diceritakannya-lah pertengkaran paginya dengan sang Kaisar tersebut.

"Mengapa sampai hati, _Ojou-sama _ingin kabur?"  
"Aku ingin bertemu Gen-chan sekarang juga! Aku tidak mau dinikahkan dengan yang lain,"  
"Tapi..."  
"Kumohon, _O-tetsudai-san._.." Seiichi bersujud dihadapan pelayan setianya itu.

Seiichi, yang dikenalnya sedari kecil itu, paling susah kalau menuruti perkataannya untuk sekedar makan, maupun membersihkan diri, plus menata rambut, dan berlatih _chado_. Namun kali ini, Ia rela menjatuhkan kehormatannya pada dirinya yang notabene ber-derajat lebih rendah darinya, dengan mengucapkan '_onegai_' bahkan sampai bersujud.

Ini bukan sekedar ingin bertemu...

**~Yamaguchi, Menjelang Awal Agustus~**

Seiichi, kini sudah berada di sebuah rumah di kampung halaman pelayannya itu.  
Kemarin, dengan bantuan pengasuhnya itu, Seiichi pergi meninggalkan _Hiroshima-jo_ di sebuah pagi yang masih gelap berhiaskan bintang. Bulan pun masih sempat menerangi jalannya, sampai akhirnya matahari datang dan menggantikan sinarnya.

Berbekal kebaikan hati penduduk sekitar, Seiichi berhasil mencapai Yamaguchi dengan membuang statusnya sebagai pewaris kerajaan. Tinggal separuh perjalanan lagi, sampai akhirnya Ia akan menjumpai Fukuoka. Menjumpai Genichirou. Genichirou yang diharapkannya belum mengangkat sauh untuk berlayar ke Birma.

"Ah, kalau boleh saya tahu, _Ojou-chou_ hendak pergi kemana?" tanya seorang petani tua yang gerobak rumputnya dinaiki oleh Seiichi ini.  
"Saya ingin pergi ke Fukuoka, pangkalan angkatan laut di sana,"  
"Angkatan laut? Fukuoka?"  
"Iya, untuk menemui..." Seiichi sempat ragu untuk menggantika Genichirou dengan sebuah sebutan, "... kekasih saya,"  
"Kekasih?" Petani tua itu mengerutkan keningnya yang sudah keriput, "wah, kisah cinta masa muda ya?"  
Seiichi hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.  
"Anak tertua-ku pun menjadi angkatan laut di sana," ceritanya sambil terus memukul-mukulkan batang ilalang pada kedua kerbau yang menarik 2 ton rumput ini, dan mereka berdua.  
"Sungguh?"  
"Ya, bahkan Ia sudah bertolak ke Birma awal Juni kemarin,"  
"Birma?"  
"Ya, sebuah negeri yang jauh, begitu kata anak laki-lakiku itu. Maklum jika saya tidak mengerti jelas, karena saya tidak bersekolah,"

Seiichi mencerna perkataan laki-laki yang kira-kira berusia setengah abad itu, "Birma? Jadi, para tentara yang ke Birma sudah... pergi?"  
Petani itu tertawa, "tentu. Sekarang aku hanya tinggal menunggu kepulangannya,"

_"Aku? Sudah terlambat?"_

"Wah, kerbau-kerbau ini nampak kelelahan, bagaimana jika kita mampir ke kedai terdekat untuk sekedar minum teh dan beristirahat sejenak?" tanya petani tua itu saat mereka telah sampai di sebuah wilayah pinggiran Fukuoka; dekat perbatasannya dengan Yamaguchi.  
"Ah, aku... ingin melanjutkan perjalanan ini,"  
"Sudah seharian kita berjalan, apa sebaiknya, Ojou-chou tidak beristirahat juga?"  
Seiichi agak bingung juga. Di satu sisi, tentu ia sangat lelah. Menempuh jarak Hiroshima-Fukuoka tanpa kendaraan bermesin dalam 2 hari itu merupakan suatu keajaiban, dan di sisi lain, Ia merasa harus segera menemui Genichirou. Feelingnya berkata demikian...  
"Ne? Sebentar saja. Setelah ini, kita langsung menuju Fukuoka," pinta petani itu.

Seiichi akhirnya menerima tawaran tersebut. Dimasuki oleh mereka berdua sebuah kedai yang cukup ramai.

"_Dan laporan yang diterima kami pagi ini..._"

Juga ada sebuah radio usang yang terpasang dengan suara yang kurang bagus, namun cukup nyaring untuk didengar bersama.  
Seiichi melamun sembari menunggu pesanan teh hangat dan kue dango.

"_...dan kabar yang sangat memprihatinkan bahwa, Jepang mengalami penurunan daya tempur yang luar biasa. Karena para angkatan laut yang ditugaskan berlayar ke Birma, mengalami penyerangan dadakan oleh sekutu..." _tanpa sengaja, Ia mendengar fokus pembicaraan di radio tersebut_, "kini Jepang berada di kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Jumlah armada lautnya menjadi sangat rendah,_"

Tanpa ampun Seiichi menjadi sangat shock saat mendengar berita itu.

"Gen-chan..."

Dan sayangnya, begitu gadis ini menapaki pelabuhan Fukuoka, pangkalan angkatan laut di Fukuoka sudah dihancurkan oleh pihak sekutu. Rusia, menyatakan perang pada tanggal 8 Agustus 1945 - 2 hari setelah pem-bumihangus-an Istana Hiroshima pada tanggal 6 Agustus 1945, lalu sehari sebelum pengeboman oleh '_Fat Man_' pada tanggal 9 Agustus 1945.  
Jepang, mengalami kekalahan telak oleh pihak sekutu, dan menyerah tanpa syarat dengan surat yang ditanda-tangani oleh Shigemitsu Mamoru di atas kapal Amerika _USS Missouri_ pada tanggal 14 Agustus 1945.

**~Yamaguchi, Awal Musim Dingin~**

Hal itu tentu menjadi pukulan terberat Seiichi dimana Ia harus kehilangan keluarga dan orang yang begitu dinantikannya; Genichirou, pada dua peristiwa tragis yang berdekatan.  
Pada akhirnya, Ia memilih untuk menetap di Yamaguchi bersama pelayannya; yang langsung menyusulnya ke Yamaguchi, sehari setelah kepergiannya.  
Walau hidup berladang, dan tanpa orang-orang terdekat yang dicintainya, namun Seiichi memulai lagi hidupnya yang baru.

"Ah! _Ojou-sama_! Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk mengangkat lobak sebanyak itu!" wanita yang sudah memasuki usia 52 itu bersusah payah berlari menyebrangi ladang lobak, dan sawi serta wortel yang luas ini, hanya untuk menghentikan Seiichi dari tingkah konyolnya.  
"_O-tetsudai-san_, panen lobak tahun ini pun, banyak ya?" senyumnya sambil menurunkan sekeranjang penuh lobak putih yang mulus *_kayak kaki sayah~ (diinjek-injek)*_  
"Tolong_ Ojou-sama_ jangan memaksakan diri," ujar wanita tua itu cemas.  
"Ah, tahun ini hasil panen banyak sekali. Maka itu aku ingin membantu _o-tetsudai-san,_" ujar Seiichi yang senyumnya diwarnai terik matahari Yamaguchi.  
"Saya mohon, _ojou-sama_ cepat membersihkan diri," pinta wanita itu lagi.  
"Ah... _O-tetsudai-saaann_~~ aku bukan lagi '_ojou-sama_' yang selalu hidup mewah~" rengut Seiichi.  
"Bukan begitu, ada seseorang yang ingin sekali bertemu dengan _ojou-sama_, maka itu, cepatlah membersihkan diri,"  
"Siapa?" Seiichi menyusun daftar kemungkinan orang-orang yang akan menemuinya itu di dalam kepalanya.  
"Ada deh, pokoknya harus membersihkan diri dulu,"  
"Siapa?"

Sebelum pertanyaan keduanya dijawab, Seiichi melihat sesosok pemuda yang berjalan menghampiri mereka, menyebrangi ladang, dari balik punggung wanita tua ini.

"_Tadaimaa~!_" teriaknya sambil melambaikan topi yang diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, "sudah lama ya?"

**すれ違い別れた二人にだけ**  
[_hanya perpisahan diantara kita,_]

Seiichi mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya secara samar itu. Seiichi maju selangkah untuk memastikannya,"Gen-chan?"  
Seiichi tak percaya dengan mata amethyst-nya itu, "Gen-chan?" namun mata itu memberikan airmata sebagai jawaban.  
Pemuda itu tersenyum. Walau dengan penampilan lelah, namun ia berusaha terlihat kuat.  
Muncul secara natural, prasangka-prasangka yang seratus persen tidak mungkin itu.  
Namun apa yang dilihatnya kini, menepis semua kemungkinan-kemungkinannya.  
_Peduli setan dengan itu semua..._

**わかる涙を 一粒だけこぼした**  
[_Satu airmata pengertian pun terjatuh_]

"Gen-chan~!" Seiichi mengangkat yukatanya hingga meraih lututnya. Tepat seperti pemandangan sebelas tahun lalu. Ia berlari menyebrangi ladang ini.

Setelah sampai dihadapan Genichirou, didekapnya pemuda itu, "okaeri..." dengan sambil menangis.

**しあわせ色の風が二人を包むのです**  
[_Dan angin kebahagiaan pun menyelimuti kita berdua..._]

"Kau? Kau masih hidup?" Seiichi masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didekapnya. Ia lihat sekali lagi wajah laki-laki itu, dan kembali mendekapnya erat. Ia membenarkan hati nuraninya kalau pria ini berbau matahari.  
"Tentu saja! Kau kira aku ini setan?" Genichirou masih seperti biasanya; dingin, namun pemalu.  
"Ternyata benar Gen-chan!"  
"Lepaskan aku! Jangan disini!"

**「いつもいっしょ」と二人で唱えた**  
[_"Selalu bersama", adalah hal yang selalu kita katakan...]_

* * *

**Aiko no Kotoba: **

_Hah~hn... Hai'! Minna-minna sama de! Konnichiwa~_

fyuh, hari ini, melelahkan sekali.. Ohohoh... Besok saya ujian. Doakan berhasil ya~ X3 *_orang bodoh yang masih nulis ketimbang belajar buat ujian di depan mata_*

yosh! Mari kita cuap-cuap sedikit mengenai cerita ini.

Buat para pecinta **Akaya-kun**, termasuk saya, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, karena sampai serial ini berakhir, saya belum juga memunculkan karakternya. Maaf, sekali lagi maaf, sekali lagi maafkan lah~ *_lho, kok nyanyi?_*  
karena saya pikir, Akaya lebih baik disekap di dalam kamar... :) *_dicincang fans Akaya_*

Kedua, maaf kalau ceritanya aneh. Maklum, latarnya sejarah. Jadi, butuh banyak refrensi (^^") di sini saya ucapkan arigatou buat **Mas Wiki**, atas sumber-sumber informasinya... _Love you_, mas... *_maksudnya wikipedia_*

Ketiga... Yah... Bagaimana cara Genichirou selamat saat penghancuran besar-besaran pelabuhan di Fukuoka?

Silahkan berimajinasi dengan kepercayaannya masing-masing~ *dibunuh*

Kalau saya lanjutkan, cerita ini menjadi sangaaattt panjang selayaknya Shinkansen... :3

Maaf, kalau endingnya kurang mengena, karena ini dipaksa deadline~ Kalo mau salahin, noh~ salahin Kane kenapa ultah tanggal 2 Juni~ *digetok ybs* Selain itu, maaf sekali, lagi-lagi saya mengorbankan Ujian sebagai alasan. Gomenne~ Tapi inilah hasil maksimal dari saya. Mohon dihargai. _Sore kara dake de~_

Terkadang, saya sendiri malu dengan hasil tulisan saya yang terkesan murahan. Tapi, saya merasa berterima kasih sekali pada kalian yang mengomentari, atau mereview. Itu sungguh, pembayaran yang luar biasa berharga bagi saya selaku penulis. Maka... Tetap review yaaa~ v(^^)v Bagi para pembaca, bebas untuk bertanya, dan mengirimkan pertanyaan kepada saya melalui review. Akan saya balas melalui Fict atau emial special dari saya~

Dan yang terakhir...

** O.T.A.N.J.O.U.B.I..O.M.E.D.E.T.T.O.U..G.O.Z.A.I.M.A.S.U..!.!.**

Untuk yang tercinta, **_Kanesaki-Kentaro_**, yang ke-26... Yeeey~ Kane-chan udah tua... :3 *digetok panci*

Makin sehat dan sukses ya, Pap~ (Pap?)

Sering-sering ke Bali~ apalagi entar November~ hehe~~ sekalian ketemu Iko di sana. Ntar cari aja, orang yang tingginya 130cm, yang dikuncir tinggi, terus pake jas almamater~ XDD Itu sayah! Kalo ketemu, sapa aja~ cium pipi juga boleh~ *diinjek*

Yang jelas~ Tetaplah menjadi sosok Bapak yang 'dork' dan gokil abis!

We love you~

**With all my presents...**

**~Aiko~**


End file.
